Two can play it that way
by AGMinuyashaPR
Summary: Kagome is new at Sengoku Jidai High School where it's a school for demons and spirtiual powered people. When a girl decides to go after her when Kagome won't leave a special guy alone, Kagome decides two can play that way and goes after that girl too.
1. Whore horde & new student

Okay, this is my second fanfic but this is my first high school fanfic. I've based it off the movies were it's full of drama and all that since I try to stay out of trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (by the way I keep forgetting to tell everybody that so I will only mention it once here and I'll put it in bold.) **I DON'T OWN THE INUYASHA SERIES, CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING ELSE EXCEPT FOR THE MADE UP CHARACTERS! **

**Chapter 1**

The halls were buzzing with students at Sengoku Jidai High School but this school was different from any other one. This one was for demons and humans alike who pretty much got along with each other except for some prejudiced individuals. Even though the students were different, it was still any other High school with cliques, but the most important one was the controlling girls who seemed to rule the building.

"Move people…you are in my way." A girl pushed through the crowd with two other girls making the people move.

"Hey, Kikyo, looking good!" a guy shouted as she strutted by smiling as her friends also strutted waving at people. Kikyo, who was wearing a pink mini-skirt and a white fitting tank top with white tennis shoes that had pink sides, was a very powerful miko and did not like to be messed with. Her skin was pale and her straight black hair was very long reaching to about the end of her back. Her friend, Ayame, who was wolf-demon, had red hair that she wore in tousled pigtails and wore an emerald, green fitted t-shirt with gold glitter and short, blue denim skirt with white tennis shoes. Her other friend was Kagura, who was a wind-demon, and she had long black hair that was fastened into a neat bun. Kagura wore a plum purple shirt with flared out sleeves that came to her elbows and white shorts with white tennis shoes. The three walked in a triangle formation with Kikyo being in the front, Ayame on her left behind her, and Kagura on her right behind her. Kikyo, Ayame, and Kagura smiled conceitedly as they walked towards their gym to sit on the bleachers before school started. Many people followed, while others ignore them or tried to go their other classrooms.

"Move, you lesbian." Kagura yelled at a girl standing in their way. The girl turned around to face the trio as she stated, "Walk around me, you whores. Also by the way I'm not lesbian."

"Could've fooled me…" Kagura grunted as Sango was about the snarl at them.

"Whoa, calm down!" a monk with three earrings in each ear and a small ponytail walked towards them. He wore a purple short-sleeve shirt and black jeans.

"Great, the pervert!" Kikyo groaned.

"Ladies, ladies, I'm no pervert. I've just been in some bad situations." He smiled as the trio rolled their eyes.

"Whatever! Sango just stay out of our way." Kiyo stuck her hand in the Monk's face then glared at the girl as they walked by.

"Miroku, why'd you let them talk to you that way?! Sango stood fuming as Miroku tried to calm her down. Putting his arm around her, he slightly hugged her until his hands started to slide down her hip. Grabbing his hand, she looked up at him, "Please, don't do that now!" Sango pulled away from him slightly as she fixed her clothes. Sango was a taijiya who had long black hair that she kept in a ponytail. She wore a black short-sleeved shirt with gold and pink rosy, a white skirt, and black tennis shoes.

"They think that they're the bosses of this school!" Sango crossed her arms while her guy friend rolled his eyes.

"Nothings going to change that, they're the most popular girls in school." Miroku groaned as he and Sango started walking down the halls.

"Not to mention the sluttish girls in school. Ya know one of these days, somebody is going to come to our school and be more popular then them." She continued while Miroku suddenly looked in a different direction.

"Well today might be that day, look at the new girl." Miroku pointed at the entrance of the school. There stood a kind of short, pale girl with black hair that reached a bout a little past the back of her shoulder blades. She wore a pair of blue jeans with a white fitting short sleeve shirt that had another black shirt on top of it, and blue tennis shoes. As she stumbled through the crowd, people began to stare at her and whistle.

"Um, excuse me, oh sorry…" the girl continued to walk through the students until Sango walked up to her.

"Hi, my name is Sango. Are you new to this school this year?" The girl nodded and introduced herself, "Yeah, my name's Kagome."

"Cool! This is my friend, Miroku."

"Sup!" Miroku nodded his head. Kagome smiled then turned her attention back to Sango.

"Okay, did you get your schedule ye?" the taijiya questioned the girl. She frowned, "Well, no. I have no idea where I'm supposed to go and I was wondering if you or Miroku could help me." Sango gleefully linked arms with Kagome then cheerfully replied, "I would be glad to help. This is gonna be so much fun." Without any more words, the girls disappeared in the hallway leaving the monk alone and confused.

"Whoa, that was quick." He mumbled as he looked in the direction that his friend and new friend went.

"Miroku, what's up." A voice called to him across the hall.

"Hey Kouga, nothings up with me. How ya been?" Miroku glanced at the wolf-demon walking towards him. Kouga had black hair that he kept in a ponytail, two fuzzy wristbands, a large brown short-sleeve shirt with black denim jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Nothing, man. Hey, who was that girl with you and Sango earlier?" the Youkai glanced where the girls took at towards then back at the monk.

Oh, that's Kagome. She's new here. She's going with Sango so she can help Kagome out. You know by showing her around."

"Yeah, she's kind a cute." Kouga smiled as Miroku began to frown.

"You have a girlfriend. Your going out with Ayame remember?"

"I know, just said she was cute, is all." Kouga stated as the two started heading towards the gym.

-----

While the two were still walking towards the main office, Sango started a conversation.

"So are you human or a Youkai?"

"I'm a miko, what are you?

"I'm a taijiya and Miroku's a monk. So did you just recently move here?"

"Well, no. My family owns this ancient shrine but we spent most our time living in a different part in Tokyo since that's were my dad used to live. When he got a new job in a different city, we just decided to move back to this section."

"That's cool!" Sango grinned as Kagome suddenly asked an awkward question, "Hey, do you and Miroku go out?" Sango blushed a little then replied, "Uh-NO, there's now way I would like that pervert…" Kagome continued to stare at her until Sango let out a sign, "Is it that oblivious?" Kagome shrugged, "I just thought something was going between you to since you were standing so close together." Sango once again blushed as Kagome giggled at her. Finally reaching their destination, Sango checked her schedule with Kagome's.

Sango's;

History- Ms. Turnai

English- Mr. Fusuri

Gym- Mrs. Kiwane

Physics- Mrs. Sutsna

Mathematics- Mr. Guyura

Lunch

Free Period- Mrs. Hoiya

Art- Ms. Rayura

Kagome's;

History- Ms. Turnai

English-Mr. Oamawaki

Mathematics- Mr. Tuwai

Physics- Mrs. Sutsna

Art- Mrs. Kuro

Lunch

Free Period- Mr. Futami

Gym- Mrs. Markai

"Great we have History, Physics, and Lunch together." Sango exclaimed. The two continued strolling so Kagome could find her locker.

"Let's see 524, 525, okay here we are 526." Trying to unlock her locker, Kagome got frustrated and groaned.

"Sango, you thing you could help?" Kagome turned around to find Sango glaring angrily at the group of girls coming towards them.

"Who's the new girl?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome.

"This is Kagome and she's a new miko." Sango snarled, as Kikyo looked Kagome up and down. Finishing, Kikyo responded, "Well Kagome, if you haven't heard, I run this School. And I can tell by the way people have been reaction to you that I don't you. Just stay out my way, and you might survive here. If you don't I'll be the only miko standing, got that?" without waiting for an answer, Kikyo pushed past her knocking her books out of her hands.

"Whoops!" Kikyo pouted as she and her friends strutted on.

"Those bitches!" Sango growled as she helped Kagome pick up her books.

"It's okay, I'm pretty used to it. At my old school, when people that I was a threat they treated me like shit." Sango helped Kagome open her locker. When the bell rang, the miko and taijiya headed towards their first class, History.

A/N: Okay this is the first chapter of my new story. Tell me what you think by reviewing.


	2. Mr Special someone

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome class, my name is Ms. Turnai and I'm going to teach about demonic history." Ms. Turnai smiled as she introduced herself then turned towards the board to write her name on the chalkboard. Kagome and Sango were the only two of their friends in that specific class.

"Well, at the least the Whore Hoard isn't in here." Sango grinned as Kagome looked around then giggled.

"Girls, do I need to move you?" Ms. Turnai warned them pointing a ruler.

"No ma'am, sorry Ms. Turnai." The two frowned as they apologized.

-----

"Hey Miroku, do you know where Sango's at?" Kouga looked around.

"She's got History first with Kagome but who are you really looking for?" Miroku raised an eyebrow to his suspicious friend, who sat down immediately after heard Kagome and Sango weren't there.

"Nobody, where's that half-breed?" he answered then crossed his arms.

"Don't know," Miroku shrugged looking towards the door, "He's not here."

"No shit, Sherlock. Do you know if he's in the class?"

"He told me he was." Kouga just turned around in his seat and leaned back as their teacher started nagging about their curriculum.

-----

After History class was over, Kagome and Sango had to go to their two DIFFERENT English classes. As Kagome walked in to her class, a girl with a ponytail on the side of her head and the rest of her hair down leapt towards her.

"Hey my name is Rin. I'm friends with Sango."

"Oh, hi Rin, my name's Kagome, how'd you know I was friends with Sango?" Kagome asked in confusion as the hyper girl grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the back of the room.

"Sango told me you were new, her you can sit by me." When they finally reached the back of the class, they sat down in their seats.

"So Kagome, how ya like SJH?"

"It's alright, nothing exciting happened…"

"Okay class settle down, everybody get in a seat. Does not matter where, just make sure it's a seat." The teacher interrupted. The bell rang and people started filing in towards random seats.

"Okay, my name is Mr. Oamawaki. Not Mr. O or anything else you teenagers come up with. Now if everybody could…" Mr. Oamawaki was interrupted as a wind of papers flew into the classroom.

"How nice of you to finally join as, you do know you're tardy?" the man looked back towards the back of the room. Sitting next to Kagome was a Hanyou with silver hair and fuzzy white dog ears. He was wearing a red short-sleeve shirt and black jeans with white tennis shoes. He smirked as he replied, "Alright, you caught me. I woke up late this morning and am just now getting to school."

"And you decide to sleep one hour into school time because…?"

"Well, let's just say…I had a busy night." He stated as the class nickered at this answer.

"Be it as it may, you are still tardy. See that it doesn't happen again and take out your notebooks." The teacher turned around towards the chalkboard and continued to talk as the Hanyou whispered to Rin, "Hey Rin, who's this?"

"Oh, that's Kagome, she's new!"

"I can see that."

"Shut up! Kagome, this is InuYasha and InuYasha this is Kagome." Kagome gave a small smile while InuYasha asked her, "What's up" and showed his fangs." An irritated girl was a small distance away from the three glaring angrily at Kagome.

'That slut, talking to MY InuYasha. Well she's dead!' Grinning, she crossed her legs then fixed her pink mini-skirt.

-----

"Okay, so you got English, Math, Lunch, Free Period, and Gym with me. Damn we have a lot." InuYasha glanced at Kagome's schedule.

"And you have English, Physics, and art with me." Rin cheerfully stated grabbing the schedule from InuYasha and handed it back to Kagome.

"That's good, so me and InuYasha have to go to Math and I'll see you and Sango in Physics." Kagome sweetly replied as Rin started heading towards a different direction. The Hanyou and the miko were walking down the hall when Kikyo suddenly confronted them.

"Hey Inu…oh hi, bitch." She smiled at InuYasha and gave a death stare at Kagome. Kagome shook it off as Kikyo tried to get between the two.

"InuYasha, I believe you have math with me next, so why don't you sit by me." Kikyo linked arms with InuYasha as she tripped Kagome, making her stuff spill everywhere.

"Opps, how clumsy of you. Come on Inu, let's go." Before he could say anything, Kikyo wisped him away, leaving Kagome to pick up her scattered supplies.

"Need some help?" a sudden voice called to her. Kouga grinned as he bent down to help Kagome pick up her things.

"Sure, thanks!" she replied.

"So…what was that about?" it took Kagome a few seconds to register what he was talking about.

"Oh, if you're referring to what happened with me and Kikyo, long story short. She tripped me then ran away with InuYasha. I swear she has it out for me but I don't know hwy." Kouga handed he4r all her stuff then walked with her.

"So what's your next class?"

"Um…I have math with Tuwai. How bout you? What cha got?"

"Got the same class, let's go." Leading Kagome to their next room, he followed her in then sat next her. Kagome sat between Kouga and InuYasha, who so happened to have Kikyo starring at him. Kikyo groaned when she saw Kagome enter the room with Kouga.

"Kouga, are you picking someone new? You know your still going out with Ayame." InuYasha questioned as he watched Kouga gaze at Kagome. Stopping he snarled, "No, whatever gave you that idea mutt?" InuYasha growled when he called him mutt then tried to act like he was paying attention to the teacher so he didn't have to deal with Kikyo.

'Damn, I wish she would stop looking at me so much. I don't like her, but then who do I like? I don't know.' He thought quietly to himself as he turned towards Kagome. She was innocently writing something in her notebook until she looked up the Hanyou and gave him a friendly smile. He grinned back at her while she began to write back in her notebook.

'There's just something special about Kagome but I don't know what.' InuYasha pondered his thoughts as Kikyo growled furiously.

'That's it, she' going down.'

-----

Kagome told InuYasha she would see him later at lunch. Waving goodbye, she headed towards her Physics class to find Sango. Walking in the class, she was surprised to find Rin and Sango already there gossiping.

"Kagome!" they both shouted in unison as they motioned her to sit between them.

"Rin tells me you meet InuYasha." Sango grinned from ear to ear as she said the statement.

"So…?" Rin questioned next.

"So…what?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Tell us do you like him?"

"Because they way, he was looking at you in English, I think he likes you."

"I don't think so guys. He hangs out with Kikyo almost all of Math class." Kagome calmly stated.

"She wished…" Rin began but was interrupted by Sango.

"She's like InuYasha since FOREVER but…" Rin finished her sentence.

"But he's never had a real interest in her."

"Okay but guys, we're just friends and I just meet the guy. I don't want anything more or anything less. I don't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship if we don't have the same feelings." Kagome dramatically put her hands over her head and leaned back.

"So you do have feelings for him." Sango grinned at the overly dramatic girl who shot back up.

"No, I didn't say that I…I don't know. Now you just confused me." Both Sango and Rin giggled as Kagome rubbed her temples.

"I think I'm getting a headache." Kagome signed as they continued to laugh.

"Poor Girl!" Rin shook her head as people started heading in.

-----

InuYasha quickly walked away from the Math room trying to lose Kiyo.

"How pathetic are you?" he heard a voice shout at him as he sped through the halls.

"How so, dumbass?" InuYasha shouted at the wolf-demon looking at him.

"Running away from a mere human girl." He smirked at the Hanyou.

" At least I'm not checking out other girls when I'm going out with somebody!"

"Whatever like anybody could like a pitiful hanyou like yourself. Anyways I was planning on dumping Ayame anyway. Kagome just gave me confidence to do just that."

"Well, don't hold your breath cause she doesn't like you."

"You don't know that and hands off, you pieced of shit."

"What makes you thing I want her."

"I saw the way you looked at her in math, you have Kikyo so Kagome's mine!"

"your out of you fucking mind, Kiyo's not mine. I don't want her and Kagome's not yours!"

"yes, she is."

"No, she isn't."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"GUYS!" They both turned around to find Miroku behind them.

"This is stupid, both of you just shut the fuck up! Also by the way, what are you two fighting about?" Both gave him a ferocious look then both replied, "KAGOME!"

"Ahhh," he nodded in understanding, "You two are stupid fighting over her. How do you know she even likes either of you?!"

"It doesn't matter to me, she will." Kouga gave an evil grin.

"She won't if you rape her!" InuYasha mumbled low enough for Kouga to hear.

"I heard that you son-of-a-bitch!' Kouga growled as InuYasha did the same until the teacher came into the room.

"Stop growling, you animals!" the two eventually stopped and the class started.

"You two are hilarious!" Miroku grinned from ear to ear.

"Shut up!" they both screamed as they crossed their arms then looked different ways.

A/N: Okay here's the second chapter. I plan on making this story really American school based off since I do not know anything about any other kind of foreign schools. I made InuYasha a little nicer than he betrays in his series so he won't be as ignorant but he will be stubborn. Okay please Review and I will update.


	3. Taking her on & rubbing

**Chapter 3**

"We have one more class before lunch. I never thought I could be bored so fast." Rin groaned as she and Kagome began to walk towards their next class which so happened to be art.

"Well, I just hope it's more interesting then our last class. I almost went the sleep." Kagome yawned until she found the room, but when she entered it her eyes shot open.

"Hello Kagome, aren't you happy to see me?" Kikyo grinned while Kagura and Ayame smiled devilishly at her.

"Oh shit, all three of them are in here!" Kagome whispered to Rin as they passed by and sat down in seats far way from them. All three of the girls got up and stated to stride towards Kagome and Rin. Gulping, Kagome tried to stay calm as Kikyo stood right in front of her.

"You and InuYasha seem to be getting along good, ah?"

"Well, I guess…" Kagome stammered but was interrupted.

"Too good. You need to stay away from him, he's mine." Kikyo scowled as Rin shot up then started to talk for her.

"Kagome, you don't have to listen to her and by the way Kikyo…InuYasha doesn't want you so you need to stop chasing him." Kikyo gave her an angry growl then calmly reply, "As I was saying KAGOME…" she turned away from Rin towards Kagome, "Stay away from InuYasha or I'll make the rest of the time you stay here, a LIVING HELL!" Some kind of courage racked up in Kagome and as Kikyo started to turn around she stated, " Try you worst, whatever you throw at me, I will just throw back at you ten folds!" Surprised by the remark Kikyo smirked, "Well then, let the games begin!" The three girls walked away as a voice inside of Kagome's head shouted, "WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!" Kagome sighed as Rin smiled.

"Wow, I didn't know ya had it n' ya!" Kagome frowned was full of mischief and wonder.

"Meant what I said but I'll let her throw the first punch."

"Hopefully not literally." Rin stated glancing at the Whore Hoard.

-----

"Finally lunch, I'm starving!" Kagome and Rin laughed as they staggered down the halls.

"Rin, Kagome, wait up!" a girl called from behind them, running as fast as she could.

"Hey Sango, BIG NEWS!" Rin smiled as Kagome groaned.

"Okay spill."

"You know how Kikyo's been after Kagome…"

"yeah…"

"Well, Kagome in a way, accepted her challenge."

"Oh shit Kagome, why'd ya do that?"

"I don't know I just snapped! She just kept threatening me to stay away from InuYasha."

"Damn, I don't know whether to hug you or call you stupid."

"I could you the hug, I feel like I just made a big mistake." Kagome frowned as Sango gave her a hug then Rin face looked concerned.

"I'm kind of scared for you."

"Yeah, I agree with Rin, Kagome. The Damn whore is ruthless. Who knows what she has up her sleeve."

"Sango's right, she has no restraints."

"Well then you guys will just have to help me…that is if you want to. I mean if you don't…"

"Of course we'll help!"

"We will?"

"yeah, Rin! Kagome can't handle all three and besides don't you want to get them back?"

"Hell yeah I do but I'm not that sure if I want the help…ummm…alright, I'm in. But how?"

"Don't know but we can get some more help." Sango smiled until a hand grabbed her from behind. A loud smack filled the air and a monk backed away with a red mark resembling a handprint.

"Lecher…for once, I'm happy to see you." Sango turned towards Miroku who had a confused yet delighted expression plastered on his face.

-----

"So what happened again?" InuYasha gobbled down half his food as Sango tried to explain.

"It's plain and simple; Kikyo is after Kagome."

"But why?" he questioned starring at Kagome who was concentrated on eating, just not as fast as InuYasha was.

"That's not important InuYasha, we just want you and Miroku to help."

"And with what?" Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"Wait…hold on, I don't want to be apart of this…and you shouldn't either!" InuYasha yelped at the monk who was eyeing Sango.

"Oh, don't worry you don't need to do anything other than get supplies when we need it. Besides don't you want the help Kagome?" Sango leaned against Kagome then they both pouted. Both guys couldn't resist their faces then finally gave in.

"Alright." They both grumbled as the girls smiled with excitement.

"Thanks." Kagome got up and hugged InuYasha, who started to blush.

"Sango?" Miroku whimpered when he saw that.

"Yeah?"

"How come you don't hug me?"

"Because you already know how much I appreciate you."

"How come you didn't give me a hug, Kagome?"

"Because I knew once Sango asked you, you would agree." Miroku sighed then watched Kagome sit back down. Changing the subject Kagome asked the group, "Hey ya'll wanna come to my house after school. We could do homework and watch a movie." Sango and Miroku agreed while Rin said, "Can't sorry, I have to go see my boyfriend."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"My stick in the ass older brother, Sesshomaru." InuYasha grumbled as his ears twitched.

"You have an older brother?"

"Yeah, but he's only half."

"Does he look like you?"

"Hell no." a calm yet cold voice replied behind them. A tall Inu-Youkai stood behind Kagome with dark amber eyes. His hair was also silver but he did not have dog ears even though his was pointed. Visibly clear was two violet stripes upon each cheek and claws that of InuYasha's.

"Sesso, where did you come from?" Rin look up happily then lightly kissed him upon his cheek.

"That's you boyfriend?!" Kagome gawked in amazement, "Wow, you two do have some similarities InuYasha."

"Keh, whatever." InuYasha snorted then concentrated on his food.

"And you are?" Sesshomaru looked down upon the miko.

"This is Kagome and she's a miko!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"Nice to meet you." Sesshomaru gave a small grin then shook her hand softly. InuYasha started to growl until Sesshomaru publicly confronted him about it.

"Now, InuYasha do not worry. I do not want her, I have Rin. You can have Kagome if you want her." Kagome gave a slight blush as InuYasha stopped growling.

"I don't want her, she's my friend is all." The hanyou glared at the Youkai until he decided to leave.

"I must go but Rin are you to stay or leave with me?" Rin stood up then linked her arm with his, "I'm going with Sesso, bye guys…and girls." The group said bye as she walked away with Sesshomaru.

"Wow, how old is he?" Kagome watched them walk away.

"Just a couple years older than me, what's it to ya?" InuYasha stated putting his elbows on the table.

"And he's going out with Rin?!"

"Yeah, he likes Rin despite her age. He said something about her personality, I don't know. Can we go back to the subject we were talking about until my bastard of a brother interrupted?"

"Oh, yeah. InuYasha, you coming to my house?

"Keh, whatever." InuYasha replied as they finished eating.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" Kagome smiled as they left their cafeteria.

-----

"So your mother was human and you father was an inu-youkai, correct?" Kagome asked as she tried to confirm what she and InuYasha had talked about in their free period together.

"Yeah that's why I have dog ears and about once a month on the night of the new moon, I turn human from sunset to sunrise."

"Whoa, that's different." Kagome replied as they got up from their table.

"We only have one class left!" she exciting exclaimed as they strolled out the door.

"What's your hurry, gym's not all that exciting." Kagome took his hand and pulled him a little.

"I'm not excited over gym, I'm happy because school is almost over. Then we're going to my house remember?" InuYasha blushed until Kagome released his hand then replied back.

"Yeah, I know. To do homework, watch a movie and what not. Who gives homework out on the first day of school, I mean for real." InuYasha grumbled as they headed inside the gym to sit on the bleachers.

"Great, I have gym with them too." Kagome located a troubled threesome already sitting on the bleachers watching people walk by. Kikyo looked up to find her adorable hanyou walking with the miko she loathed.

"InuYasha, come sit over here with us." Kikyo pleasantly waved as they passed by.

"Nah, that's okay. I'm gonna sit with Kagome." He ushered her to the top of the bleachers. Once at the top Kagome let out a breath, "Thanks for not leaving me."

"No problem, they get on my nerves anyways. They're always asking me who I would go out with and trying to touch my ears."

"Well they're adorable how could you not…can I touch them?"

"What makes you think I would let ya?"

"Because I'm your friend and I really want to." She leaned on him giving him puppy dog eyes.

'She smells so nice, don't know exactly what it is but it's like vanilla or raspberries maybe both.'

"Fine but one these days I'm gonna get used to that face." Kagome smiled as she motioned him to sit on the bleacher step below her. Following, he rolled his eyes then sat down leaning back with his arms resting on her thighs. She began rubbing the outside of his ears with her thumbs and the inside with her index along with her middle finger. InuYasha closed his eyes, starting to relax, and leaned back so she had better access.

'That feels good but how did she know how to rub my ears like that? Has she done this before? She better not have, wait why am I being so possessive? Damn I don't know!' Thinking to himself, he was surprised when she stopped massaging his ears.

"Why'd ya stop?" he questioned as he opened his eyes to be looking up at the gym teacher.

"Please, this isn't the time to be giving people massages. Walk towards the middle of the bleachers to join the rest of the group." InuYasha lifted his arms off of Kagome's thighs then they both walked to the center to the bleachers.

"I'll finish later." Kagome whispered as InuYasha merely replied, "Keh."

-----

Down at the near middle of the steps was Kikyo fuming.

"He let her touch his ears! He never lets me do that. That's it, we're going after Kagome tomorrow. We can meet at my house to think about it." Kikyo whispered to Kagura and Ayame low enough so InuYasha couldn't hear. They both nodded in agreement then plotted how they're going to take Kagome out.

'That bitch's going down.' Kikyo grinned rubbing her hands.'

A/N: Okay, I know Kikyo says she will get Kagome too much but she can't do anything right now. I know a real bully should be ready to pick on anybody but all she can do right now is snare and trip or push Kagome's stuff out of her hands. Please review if there's something the matter with the chapters.


	4. Going to Kagome's house

**Chapter 4**

"Wow, was your school always so boring on the first day?" the miko questioned looking at the taijiya. School was over and they were headed towards Kagome's house.

"Nah, not all the time. The teachers mainly introduce themselves, explain the curriculum then give out first day homework. The homework kinda sucks but it's easy because the teacher is giving out pretests or questions asking about ourselves."

"I find it stupid, I mean why do they need to know about us?" the monk stated after Sango.

"For real, don't ask about me and just teach the damn lesson." InuYasha groaned as Kagome giggled.

"Calm down, I think it's kina nice how they wanna find out more about ya." Kagome replied to InuYasha's remark.

"If you ask me…" Miroku began, "Nobody asked you!" InuYasha butted in ignoring the looks he got.

"As I was saying, if you ask me it sounds kinda pedophilish. Sango, would you want a 46 year-old man wanting to know everything 'bout you?" Sango shrugged her shoulders then snickered, "Depends on the situation." The monk and taijiya continued their discussion as InuYasha rolled his eye then walked next to Kagome.

"Where's ya house at?" he grumbled without looking at her.

"We're almost there, be patient." Kagome grinned as InuYasha slightly blushed then turned away.

"Keh, whatever."

"Those are you favorite words, aren't they?"

"Keh."

"SMACK", a smacking noise came from behind them as they turned to see Miroku on his back with a handprint on his face.

"Girls don't have to as much to worry about pedophiles as they do perverts like you. Come on Kagome, let's hurry up and get to you house." Sango grabbed Kagome by her arm and started leading her away. InuYasha stopped to looked back on his friend.

"Grab her ass again?" InuYasha questioned then watched the monk nod.

"Idiot!" he grumbled then continued to walk after the two girls.

-----

"Oh my god, there are too many steps." Sango pointed out when they reached the stairs towards the shrine.

"You'll get use to it when you climb them over and over again." Kagome stated while walking up the stairs. Once reaching the top, she was surprised to find InuYasha already there.

"How'd ya get here so fast?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"I'm a hanyou, I'm faster than you humans." He replied as though it was oblivious.

"Sorry, I forgot. Anyways, this is where I grew up when I was little. Over there is the Goshinboku or the sacred tree and in that shrine is the ancient bone eaters well." Kagome lead Sango and Miroku to her house but was surprised when InuYasha didn't come.

"InuYasha." Kagome softly stated as she found him staring at the tree.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah!"

"Ya know, I use to come out here when I wanted some time alone or fresh air. If you ever wanted to come over, we could sit under the tree."

InuYasha looked towards her until he was able to say something.

"Sounds cool…Kagome…" he was interrupted by Sango yelling at them to hurry and come in.

"Hold on, we're coming." Kagome shouted back then back towards InuYasha, "What we're you going to tell me?" He looked up then shook his head, "Nothing, it's nothing." Kagome shrugged her shoulders then pulled the hanyou towards her house.

"Come on InuYasha, they're waiting."

-----

"Okay, let's get whatever homework we need to have done first." Sango looked at everybody then grabbed her backpack.

"Come on, we can go to my room." Kagome replied leading them upstairs to her medium size room. There was a bed against the wall near her window and a desk across from the bed.

"Sorry it's so dull, I haven't all-the-way unpacked." She pointed to the moving boxes stacked up by her closet. Miroku sat on her desk chair, Kagome sat on her floor, Sango laid on Kagome's bed while InuYasha had his back on the wall, below the window, sitting across from Kagome.

"Okay let's see…uhhh…stupid question, stupid question…hey Sango what's my first name?" Miroku asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Lecherous…" she replied without taking her eyes off her work. Miroku grinned, "Then what's my middle name?"

"Perverted…"

"And my last name?"

"Housi…"

"Lecherous Perverted Housi, that fits you Miroku." Kagome smiled as Miroku replied back, "I resent that, none of that stuff is true. Well except the fat that I'm a housi. That's true but I'm not perverted nor am I lecherous."

"Quit lying to yourself, you idiot." InuYasha muttered while finishing his pretest.

"Agh, how the hell should I know these questions? Doesn't fucking matter to me." Kagome got on her knees then leaned forward towards InuYasha. Grabbing one of his cute doggy ears, she gave it a little tug, making him lean towards her.

"Calm down, InuYasha. It's just a pretest to see what you already know about know about the curriculum. Don't get frustrated." Giving his ears a small rub, he crossed his arms and replied with a, "Keh."

Finally after everybody had finished, they went to her kitchen to make snacks for the movies.

"What genre at movies should we watch?" Miroku looked through Kagome's movies.

"Something good with adventure or action and NO chick flicks." InuYasha reached for a package of Ramen.

"Hey G'ome, can I make this?"

"Sure, does anybody else want any?" the miko looked at the monk and taijiya.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"InuYasha, get three more packages." Kagome shouted looking into her refrigerator.

"We could watch a scary movie, what cha think?" Miroku watched their expressions.

"Possibly." Sango shrugged in approve while Kagome made a concerned expression.

"Yeah, let's watch that." The hanyou completely ignored the look plastered on Kagome's face. She gulped as she replied, "Well, scary movies freak me out. Only my brother, Souta, watches those."

"Well then Kagome you'll be okay because some of these aren't that scary." Miroku showed the movies as she helped InuYasha boil water.

"Alright, I guess we'll d-do that." Kagome watched the water. Sango went to the living room and waited for the ramen to get done. Helping Miroku find a movie they then started talking.

"Ah man, I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight." Kagome groaned as she got thirsty and headed towards her refrigerator.

"You want something to drink, Yasha?"

"What, oh sure. Whacha got?"

"Ahhh, water, juice, milk, soda…"

"Soda!"

"Okay then I'm gonna have grape juice. Haven't had that in a while." Once she gave InuYasha a can of soda, she poured a glass of grape juice but bumped into the hanyou spilling some on both of them and the floor.

"Dammit." Kagome grumbled low enough for InuYasha to hear.

"Language, little girl." He taunted while helping her clean up.

"Oh no Yasha, I got some on you shirt. Here, come over and I'll clean it." Taking a wet paper towel she tried to blot some of it out.

"Hey Kagome, why'd you call me 'Yasha'?"

"Well, you have too many syllables in you name. I would call you Inu but I would feel bad calling you dog." Kagome slipped her hand up his shirt then got some stain remover to clean it. Kagome's oft hand rubbed against InuYasha's muscular abs causing him to shiver and tighten. She felt this and blushed.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For not warning you that my hands are cold."

"It's nothing but if you want the shirt then…" before Kagome could say anything, InuYasha took off his shirt then handed it to her. Kagome's eyes wandered over his wonderfully muscular torso as he smirked, "Make sure you get the stain off it. It's my favorite shirt." With that, he went back to the ramen. Kagome stayed in hesitation for a moment not realizing she was starring at his equally hardened muscles on his back. Finally snapping out of it, she put the stain remover on his shirt and threw it in the washing machine along with her own. After taking off her shirt, she only wore her cami that was under her shirt and it was InuYasha's turn to stare.

"I think it's…d-done." InuYasha stammered as he turned around to face the girl wearing the spaghetti strap shirt that showed all her curves. Walking up to InuYasha, the miko took four bowls out then handed them to him.

"If you carry two, I'll carry two…InuYasha, are you alright?" Kagome waved her hand in front of his face as she snapped back from spacing out.

"What?! Oh, sorry." He turned away to put the ramen in the bowls.

"Come on Sango and Miroku are probably waiting." Kagome took two bowls as promised then walked into their living room with the hanyou close behind.

'What happened back there? The moment I saw Kagome, my mind just stopped. What is she doing to me?' InuYasha thought to himself as he handed Miroku a bowl then sat down next to Kagome.

A/N: Okay it's a little hard to believe but I forgot how you actually cook ramen. I know that you boil water but I forgot when exactly you are supposed to add the seasoning packet thing. Please don't send me messages telling me how. In the story I don't really give a lot of detail but I'll let you chose what you want it to be. Okay, please **R&R**!


	5. Kikyo's prank

**Chapter 5**

InuYasha tried to stay quiet for most of the movie until Kagome started flinching and using him as a shield for her eyes.

"Come on, it's not scary." InuYasha scoffed at the movie then pulled her out from behind her.

"I know, it's just these kinda freaks me out. I'm gonna go check on your shirt." Kagome quickly raced out her living room to their washing machine. Taking out her shirt from the dryer, the miko put it back on then grabbed the Hanyou's shirt.

'Now his shirt smells good while…it didn't smell bad in the first place.' Kagome smelled it as she held it close. Throwing it over her shoulder, she put her ramen bowl, that she took with her, in the sink.

"Hey wench, is my shirt done?" InuYasha grumbled while finishing his bowl. After haring no response, an item hit him in the back of the head causing him to almost spill what little he had left.

"Hey," he pulled his shirt that had landed on his head, "What the hell was that for?" Kagome looked at him crossly then sat down on her couch.

"Don't call me wench!" she mumbled while crossing her arms.

-----

Kagome woke up the next day more relaxed then usual. She took her usual shower and decided to wear a skirt. Along with her short sky blue skirt, she wore a white tank top and a blue denim jacket that was cropped above her navel. Kagome put on silver star-shaped earrings with a matching necklace charm and clean, white tennis shoes. She even put a hair clip with a sky blue artificial flower in her black curly hair that she wore down. Grabbing her school supplies, she headed out her house only to find Kikyo and her friends walking past her house.

"You better get to school…you going to be late." Kikyo smirked as her two friends walked past her. Kagome suddenly frowned, "Oh shit, what did they do?"

Hurrying to school, Kagome was surprised to find everything look just about normal. The main words where just about normal. Everywhere was flyer and paper stuck to lockers all over the floors. On each paper was the words SLUT, HOE, WHORE, and BITCH with Kagome's name on the top. All over each individual paper were also lies that were suppose have to been "quoted" from Kagome herself on the first day of school.

"Kagome, how could you say all that shit about everybody?" the students shouted at her as she passed down the hall.

"I didn't I-I…" Kagome stammered as she walked to her locker while people gave her dirty looks. As she reached her locker, she gasped as on there was a giant banner that called her names again. Kikyo, Kagura , and Ayame stood across from her laughing as Kagome dropped to her knees almost to tears.

"You were warned but as long as you stay with InuYasha, it'll keep going. Peace, bitch!" Kikyo pronounced her words with ease. Kagome hid her face within her hair then ran to the nearest bathroom.

'No, this can't be happening again. I thought it would be different here.' Kagome reminisced through her bad memories of her old school.

"Kagome…Kagome…please come out the stall." A voice called to her as somebody leaned across the door.

"I know you're in there. Please come out." Kagome finally opened the stall to land in Sango's arms as she comforted her.

"I knew she was going to do something but not this drastic. I didn't think she would hurt you that much."

"Actually Sango," she sobbed as she tried to talk, "This has happened before, that's why I'm so upset." Sango's eyes widen as she pulled back and looked at the girl in her face.

"This has happened before?!"

-----

Once they exited the bathroom, the miko and the taijiya were confronted by the monk and the hanyou.

"Kagome, we're so sorry that Kikyo played this dirty." Miroku watched the girls. Kagome walked away from Sango then embraced InuYasha in a sad hug. Looking nervous, he watched Sango mouth out for him to hug her back. He did so as Kagome leaned on his chest and gave a light sigh.

"Kagome said that this has happened before at her old school." Sango whispered to Miroku then announced to the group, "We'll go to Kagome's house and plan what we're gonna do."

"I have a better idea; let's go to InuYasha's house instead. He'll probably have good material that we'll need and he can raid his own refrigerator." Miroku smiled as he continued to watch Kagome hold on to InuYasha. She looked deep in thought while she stood starring into no where.

"Hello…Kagome…" InuYasha waved his hand in front of her face.

"What?! Oh sorry, Yasha." Kagome snapped out of her trance then pulled back from their embrace.

"What did you say again?" Kagome glanced at both Sango and Miroku until Miroku replied.

"We're all going to InuYasha's house after school so he won't eat all you food." Kagome slightly smiled as Sango stated, "You know you don't have to tell us what happened at your old school, that is if it brings back too many memories."

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you guys after school, now we better get to class." Sango and Kagome linked arms as they walked towards their History class.

"Hey InuYasha, let's clean some of this a bit." Miroku began to rip off flyers from lockers as InuYasha used his speed to pick up papers from the floor. Once they threw those papers away (they should recycle), they only had one thing left, the banner. Miroku ripped the banner off to reveal more words only painted on.

"Myoga, you old fool, come here!" InuYasha called to a old man with a janitor suit.

"I should just ignore you, you little punk but I know you father so what do you want?"

"My old man ain't got nothing to do with it and I want you to paint over my friend's locker."

"Why, what happened?" Myoga said while getting a paint can.

"You'll see when you get there, now hurry up." InuYasha rushed Myoga to the scene where Miroku still stood.

"You boys better get to class or you'll be late." Myoga pushed them along as he looked at the locker.

"Poor girl!" Myoga mumbled as he began to spray all over the locker with the green locker paint.

-----

InuYasha sat in first period thinking about what had happened.

'She held on to me for a long time…I-I wonder who would have made her so upset a her other school. If I find out, I'll kill him…well if it's a girl, Sango'll kill her.' He smirked as the teacher continued to talk. Taking a breath, he inhaled a scent; it was Kagome's. She had left her scent on him and now he was stuck with it all day. The hanyou starred out the window as he thought about the miko.

'The cute way she does her lips when she puts, the happy girl giggle, the way she smells…wait, HOLD ON! Get yourself together, your not suppose to think of her like that. Damn, she's only been here for two days.

'Let's see if I can get my mind off of her…that person. Um, let's see…there's no use, all I can think about is her. Maybe I should pay attention to the teacher.' He stopped thinking to listen to the teacher ramble about useless information.

'Damn, this teacher's gonna put me to sleep. Oh well, better than having to think about Kag-that person.' InuYasha lowered his head down so that his bangs covered his eyes then nodded off.

-----

Kagome was quiet during her first period, congregating a plan. It didn't take that long until she was making it oblivious that she wasn't paying attention.

"Kagome, pay attention or else I will give you a detention." Kagome shifted her legs, sat straight up and tried to concentrate.

'A detention is the last thing I want right now. How did I get so distracted over these years?'

-----

School went by slowly as people ridiculed Kagome for the flyers and rumors. She would ignore them while InuYasha threatened people to shut up or he would cut them with his claws. That shut most people up until they were a good distance away so Kagome and more importantly InuYasha couldn't hear them.

"Stupid Youkais and humans, they'll believe anything ya throw at em'." InuYasha muttered glaring at the people around them.

"Hey Kagome, InuYasha!" Sango shouted behind them. Finally catching them, the taijiya caught her breath, "We're ready to go, you guys ready?"

"Yeah Miroku and I drove out cars here. Sango, you go with Miroku and Kagome can come with me." InuYasha pointed as the monk came within view.

"Alright, we'll see you at your house." Sango walked towards Miroku and got in a black Lexus. InuYasha led Kagome to the parking lot and walked her to his red mustang.

"Wow, I love the color." She smiled as she got in.

"Yeah, red's my favorite." InuYasha replied as the doors slide up and got in. The upholstery was black with silverish-white and red designs on the sides.

"Yasha, I love your car." Kagome felt the smooth seats.

"Well then I think ya gonna love my house." He smirked as he pulled out of the school's parking lot and drove west.

A/N: Okay, that was that chapter and I don't have anything really to say so just **REVIEW**!


	6. InuYasha's house & tradegic tales

**Chapter 6**

Kagome gawked as a large estate appeared through the windshield. The gates opened at the front to lead them into a round-a-bout garden with a fountain towards the middle.

"Yasha…your house is amazing." She gasped as he stopped near the front of the house.

"Yeah my old man has the most powerful industry in the west." InuYasha stepped out of the driver's side just as Miroku and Sango came in the drive way.

"Sango, Miroku, you've been here before?"

"Like a hundred times."

"A million for me, me and InuYasha have known each other for a long time." Miroku grinned as he answered Sango. Once inside the house, Kagome gazed up at the decoration and space.

'It looks bigger on the inside.' She thought to herself as InuYasha started to head in a different direction.

"Ya'll want anything to eat?" they shook their heads as he stated, "Fine then go to my room. I'll meet cha there in a few minutes." Without hesitation, Miroku and Sango lead Kagome to a door that had a 'PARENTAL ADVISORY' sign with yellow police tape bearing the words 'DO NOT CROSS'. When they entered the room, it was about twice the size of her room with a huge California King sized bed. The covers were red silk with black designs of fire and black throw pillows with read designs. There was a huge plasma screen television hanging on the wall, a miniature refrigerator, a red couch, a large computer desk with a top of the line computer and black speakers attached to the walls. The shelves held trophies, medals, and a special katana in a box labeled, "Tessiga".

"If he has food upstairs then why'd he go tot eh kitchen?" Kagome sat on his silky sheets, taking off her shoes so she could sit cross legged.

"RAMEN!" Both Sango and Miroku replied in unison as Sango sat on the couch and Miroku sat in a nearby massage chair. InuYasha soon came upstairs with a large bowl of ramen and his backpack.

"Miroku, toss me a soda!" InuYasha shouted as he put his backpack down then sat against the head board of his bead. Catching the soda that Miroku threw at him, he sat it down on his night stand on one of the sides of the bed.

"Okay Kagome, we're ready to hear if you're ready to tell us." Sango adjusted on the couch as Miroku laid back in the chair. Kagome nodded as she began to tell the story while seeing flashbacks go through her mind.

**When she talks there will be quotes, "KAGOME TALKING" **

**When she has a flashback there is parenthesizes (FLASHBACK). In the flashbacks they are always talking. People talking in BOLD and whatever happens in the flashbacks, Kagome tells them.**

"Back at my old school, I had three close friends; Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka."

(**Ayumi, Eri, Yuka:** Kagome!)

"They always thought they were doing stuff that would make me happy."

(**Eri:** Kagome, guess who's coming…)

"There was this one guy that liked me whose name was Hojo. He would ask me out constantly and I would want to turn him down each time but my friends answered for me.

(**Hojo: ** Kagome, would you like to go out with me, tomorrow?

**Kagome:** Actually Hojo…

**Yuka:** Of course, she would be glad to go out with you.

**Eri:** Pick her up at seven, okay?)

"They would set me up but I would scowl them. I would go on the dates because I felt sorry for him."

(**Kagome:** Guys why did you do that?

**Ayumi:** Kagome, you were about to turn him down and he likes you.

**Eri:** He could be good for you, he obliviously cares about you since he's always asking about your heath and buying you gifts.

**Yuka:** Anyway, we saw you eyeing that two-timer, Kagome just go on the date it won't kill you. You have before!

**Kagome:** Yes because number one, you would accept for me and two, I feel bad for him. You guys are leading him on when I don't like him. I only have sympathy towards him and nothing more.

**Ayumi: **You'll come around, Kagome.)

"Thing is, I never did enjoy any of the dates because Hojo would always try to kiss me. Each time he tried, I would pull away from him.

(**Hojo:** Kagome, why do you keep dodging me? I thought you liked me.

**Kagome:** I actually don't like you in that way. I think we're just friends.

**Hojo:** But your friends said…

**Kagome:** Hojo, I don't appreciate you taking what my friends say as my opinion. I only go out on dates with you because I felt sorry for you. I don't like you…WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!)

"I knew that I hurt him that day but I didn't expect what would have happened next. One day, he came to my house when my family wasn't home.

(**Kagome:** Hojo?!

**Hojo:** Can we talk?)

"I let him in but it was a big mistake, he slammed me against the wall and started molesting me."

(**Kagome:** What are you doing?! Get off of me!)

"I tried to push him away but he would hit me or slap me."

(**Hojo:** Listen you whore, I saw you looking at some other guy two-timing his girlfriend. I'm tired of you ignoring me for some 'bad boy'. Now I'm gonna come over here everyday and we're gonna do whatever I wanna do. If you ever tell anybody about this, I will kill you. I might not even have to myself, my family has a lot of money and I could get somebody else to do it for me. So I suggest that you watch your back if you squeal.)

"After he left, I sat there on the floor and cried. He came over everyday and if I didn't try anything with him, he would beat me. I didn't tell anybody and at school, he spread rumors of our relationship. This went on for a while until I couldn't take it anymore.

(**Hojo:** Kagome, come here my love. Kagome…listen to me!

**Kagome:** Leave me alone, Hojo!)

"When I wouldn't come to him, he beat me then went in my room and stole some of my clothes. When my mom came home, I told her everything.

(**Mom:** Kagome, I'm home dear.

Silence.

**Mom:** Kagome, why are you crying, hunny?

**Kagome:** Mom, Hojo's been beating me if I don't make out with him. He said he would kill me if I told.

**Mom:** Oh hunny, did he rape you?

**Kagome:** No, but he might have.

**Mom:** I'll straighten it out in the morning.)

"I was so surprised when she wasn't mad at me but when she told the principal, my situation got worse. The principal couldn't do anything about it off school grounds but I still told my friends. At first they didn't believe it until I showed them the scars.

(**Ayumi:** Kagome, we're so sorry!

**Yuka:** We didn't know he would do that.

**Eri:** We won't meddle again and we'll make sure he doesn't touch you.)

"Once Hojo saw that my friends knew the truth, he started making rumors. He said that I tried to have sex with him but he didn't want to so I would beat myself up. He also said I wasn't a virgin then he took out my bra and underwear that he stole and told everybody that I put it in there so he would get aroused."

(Students in hallway: You whore, Hojo is a nice guy then you try and take advantage of him. You're such a bitch! Slut! Hoe!)

"I got so upset that I stayed home for days while my grandfather made excuses that I was sick. Then Hojo came to my house and brought his friends. They were planning to rape me."

(**Kagome:** Hojo, just leave me alone!

**Hojo:** Bitch, we have unfinished business. You squealed and now I have to teach you a lesson.)

"His friends held me down as he stripped off my clothes and slapped me some more.

(**Hojo:** Stop crying, I'm not gonna kill you because everybody is on my side. I'm gonna fuck you and nobody will believe you.)

"Just as he was about to rape me, my body started to pulse. My emotions were activation my miko powers."

(**Hojo & friends:** What the fuck?

**Kagome:** GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!)

"I screamed at them as my body floated and my aura was visible.

(**Hojo:** You're a freak! Let's get out of here!)

"They ran away leaving me still rendered to my miko power stage. When my mom got home, I told her everything. That's when we realized I was a miko and that it would be best if I went to Sengoku Jidai High. So I could meet other mikos and demons so I could get my powers under control and have friends that understand my situation. I met with a miko named Kaede, about once a week until I was under control." Kagome finished her story to see Sango gasping, Miroku starring at her, and InuYasha squeezing his claws into his palms causing them to turn white.

"Kagome…I-I'm so sorry that happened to you!" Sango wept as she got up and hugged Kagome.

"THAT BASTARD!" InuYasha growled getting off his bed then walking to a punching bag. The hanyou punched the bag so hard that it ripped and dropped to the floor.

"InuYasha, calm down!" Miroku shot up and pulled him back. InuYasha sat down next to the depressed Kagome as Sango stood up and walked to Miroku. Kagome leaned against InuYasha as he wrapped his arm around her and embraced her.

"Gome, I'm so sorry. If I ever find that guy, I'll…"

"Yasha no, there's no reason too."

"But…"

"Yasha…please" Kagome whined as she reached up and started t massage his ears.

"…keh!" InuYasha finally said paying no attention to anything other than her touch.

"Now how are we gonna get Kikyo back?" Sango pondered as InuYasha got up to walk to his nightstand.

"Shit!" InuYasha grumbled as he spilled his soda. Opening his drawer, to get the paper towels he kept in there, something caught Sango's eye.

"Hey InuYasha, what's that?"

"Um-nothing, those aren't supposed to be there, I…"

"Kagome, I have an idea." Sango grinned as she walked towards the night stand.

A/N: Okay I liked writing this chapter because it just popped in my head like automatically. The flashback may seem like it's based off the series but it kinda is but InuYasha from the feudal time doesn't exist and the whole Hojo thing I made up. Yeah, okay please **REVIEW** and I'll try to update as quick as I can!


	7. Pranking back

**Chapter 7**

"Kagome, Kagome…get up!" a voice whispered to the sleeping girl.

"Kagome, we have to get into school early if we want to set up our prank." InuYasha nudged Kagome in her bedroom.

"Hey, how did you get in?"

"Your mom…" he smirked, "Now get up, I know it takes you forever to get ready." The miko yawned as she got up and went to take a shower. When she got out, Kagome was happy to see that InuYasha wasn't in her room. She changed into some green camouflaged jeans, a white t-shirt with gold trim, black tennis shoes and gold hoop earrings with a gold chain. She pulled her hair back into a curly ponytail with some parts till hanging in her face. Once she walked down stairs, she found the hanyou sitting on her couch messing with his red and black flip phone.

"You ready to go?" he replied without turning around but twitched his ears.

"Yeah," grabbing all her supplies they drove to Sengoku Jidai High in InuYasha's red mustang.

-----

Once arriving at the school, InuYasha and Kagome already found Miroku and Sango waiting for them.

"InuYasha, call em'." Sango whispered while urging him to hurry.

"Calm down woman! I'm working on it." InuYasha took out his black and red flip phone then dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"It's InuYasha, open the damn door!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome gasped then smacked him, "Don't be so rude."

"Fine, PLEASE open this damn door." They both hung up and within a matter of minutes, Myoga came to the door muttering.

"You're a pain in my ass, InuYasha."

"Keh, whatever." The four teenagers entered the building then stopped in front of a locker. Taking out the materials, they started getting to work.

-----

The bell rang as the people stampeded in towards the halls. Finally once the halls were clear the Whore Hoard walked in wearing their skimpy clothes barely breaking the dress code.

"Hey Kikyo, I only have two dollars, what can I get then?" a random guy called out as everybody else laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Check your locker!"

Kikyo, Kagura, and Ayame walked down the hall to find people crowded around her locker.

"Move, get out our way." Kagura shouted as people cleared a passage. They stood standing at Kikyo's locker which held a neon bright pink sign with condoms glued all over the locker. The sigh read:

**KINKY-HO: $5 A HIT OR FOR OTHERS MOVES CONSULT KIKYO HERSELF! P.S. KEEP IT SAFE AND WRAP IT UP!**

Kikyo gasped as she finished reading the sign.

"KAGOME!" Kikyo yelled as the miko passed, "Did you do this?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Kagome smiled sweetly as Sango dramatically leaned her head in a thinking pose.

"I didn't think you had the guts to fight back so now we're about to turn up the heat!" Kikyo ripped off the sign to reveal a blown up picture of her in a seductive pose and at the bottom had the words, "I KNOW YOU WANT ME!" Kikyo held the sign in her hand then turned around looking at Kagome who now had Miroku and InuYasha standing behind her. The students started laughing as she stood there literally advertising herself.

'It's not over!' Kikyo fumed as the students evacuated the halls.

-----

"Did you see her face, Rin?" Sango grinned as they meet in Physics.

"Yeah unfortunately. It seems Kikyo was pretty pissed but now she has a real reason to get Kagome back."

"What worse could she do? The whore already reminded her of a traumatic experience."

"Don' know but I think that if won't be too big."

"Yeah, we'll have to watch out for her."

"Kagome, are you listening to us?" The miko was starring into space when her friends shook her.

"Huh, what? Oh I wasn't paying attention, what were you saying?"

"What's on your mind?" Rin tilted her head.

"Yeah, you should be happy that we got Kikyo back."

"I know, I know, it's just…" she was interrupted by the teacher.

"Okay pupils, please take out you pencils and a piece of paper."

-----

"Hey where'd you get all those condoms? Miroku asked InuYasha later on within their day.

"All those weren't mine…some were Sesshomaru's."

"Yeah, right! Also where'd ya get that photo of Kikyo?"

"She emailed it to me one day and I forgot to delete it. I don't even know how she got my email!"

"Your email is it's not that hard."

"Keh, whatever." He grumbled as they ignore the teacher.

"You have any left?"

"What the condoms? Yeah, I think why?"

"You need to keep it safe when you go at Kagome."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Kagome is my friend!"

"Right…I saw you when you hugged her…"

"I was comforting her; we have a very friendly relationship."

"A little too friendly, you ever think that you might like her?"

"He better not!" a voice called out to them. Kouga had just entered the classroom and sat next to Miroku.

"Where were you yesterday?" Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"I was at home…"

"You break up with Ayame?"

"Yeah, that's why I didn't come yesterday."

"And you call me 'pathetic'!" InuYasha snorted as she crossed his arms.

"You are pathetic, mutt."

"How am I pathetic when you're the one running away from Ayame?"

"I'm not running, I didn't want to see her cry!"

"Keh, whatever!"

"That's right dog boy, back down!" InuYasha began to growl while Kouga did the same.

"I thought I told you two to stop growling like animals." The teacher scowled them while Miroku bit back a snicker.

-----

When their class was over Kagome and Rin headed towards their art room.

"Class today will be our final day of studying so tomorrow we will actually start to paint." Mrs. Kuro announced to the class as she continued to talk about types of brushing styles.

'That gives me an idea!' Kikyo grinned then leaned towards Kagura and Ayame.

"We're going to need to go to the store after school!" she whispered as she told them her plan. They silently giggled a Mrs. Kuro turned around to instruct the class.

"Okay get your homework out from yesterday and pass them to the front."

-----

The day ended well with Kikyo fuming because of the rude and "inappropriate" remarks, she was receiving because of the earlier event.

"Well, Kikyo didn't come after you today, I'm impressed." Sango grinned as she headed towards the parking lot.

"Maybe she's given up!" Kagome tilted her head to the side as she fixed her backpack.

"Nah, for as long as I have known her, she wouldn't give up that easily. Bitch would rather die then get showed up by another girl."

"Well it looks like I'm gonna have to keep doing it too. We'll at least I have you guys to back me up."

"Awwww!" Sango stated while giving her a side hug.

"I gotta go but I will see you tomorrow, kay?" Kagome nodded her head as she watched Sango get in Miroku's lexus then drive away.

"Today's not a bad day to be walking home." Kagome softly mumbled only to turn around and see the Whore Horde several feet behind her.

"Oh shit!" Kagome gulped and walked faster as the three saw this and sped up. They were only a couple feet away from Kagome until a red mustang stopped beside her.

"Gome, get in!" InuYasha shouted as his ears twitched and unlocked his car doors. Kagome ran in front of the car and got in on the passenger's side.

"Hey Yasha!" Kikyo waved to the hanyou as he cringed when she said his name, "Can we come with?" she batted her eyelashes and leaned against the door so he had a good view down her shirt. Trying not to look disgusted, he kept his eyes towards her face which he really didn't want to look at either.

"Sorry Kikyo but I'm in a hurry to go to my house and Kagome's is just near mine."

"Well…" he looked at Kagome for help but she had a blank expression on her face, "I guess I could drop you off…" Before he could finish his sentence, Kikyo opened the back door and hopped in, along with Kagura and Ayame.

"Thanks Yasha!" she grinned then glared at the other miko.

"Please don't call me 'Yasha'!" he whined as he started the car then drove off.

"Why not, you let Kagome."

"Kagome is different, I only let her call me that."

"Okay can I still call you 'Inu'?"

"You do realize you calling him a dog!" Kagome interjected by her own surprise.

"You do realize he's half inu-youkai!" Kikyo mocked her back as her hands slid up his chair.

"I don't like that name either."

"Well what would you like me to call you?"

"By my name…" InuYasha flinched when her hands were rubbing his sides.

"Okay here's your house, gotta go, bye!" he quickly shoved them out is car then sped away.

"Smooth, Yasha!" Kagome playfully joked as he twitched some more.

"Now I have to take a really long shower!" he growled while Kagome continued to giggle.

A/N: Yay, the end of another chapter. I know that I mostly have the characters talking but that's all they really seem to do in the series so it's kinda different...okay (awkward) well...yeah...Please **REVIEW **and I'll updates soon!


	8. Whores strike back

**Chapter 8**

Kagome woke up to her alarm which its brain throbbing "beeps" echoed through her fallen dreams. She opened her eyes to her simple white room under her pink sheets and covers. Continuing with her usual routine; she took a shower, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. Today she decided to go bold and wear a white skirt, a pink fitting shirt, and a white cropped denim jacket. Her shoes were pink and she wore silver jewelry. When arriving at SJH, the miko was questioned about her attire.

"Hey Kagome, why are you wearing white?" Rin looked at her with a curious expression.

"I don't know, when I got up and saw it in my closet, something just screamed, 'Wear This!' So I did!"

"Well next time tell that something to shut up because we're painting today." Kagome frowned as she glimpse at her apparel realizing what day it was.

"Oh shit!" Kagome cursed as InuYasha strolled up to her.

"What did I tell you about your language, little girl?" he playfully smiled as she hit his chest with the back of her hand.

"You curse all the time."

"Yeah but that's the way I am. Your too good to do that."

"What?!...I am not!"

"You get straight A's, you've never had anything as bad as a detention, and you live in a shrine. Shall I go on?"

"What's me living in a shrine got to do with it?"

"Your religious or have a pure soul."

"Keh, whatever!"

"Those are my words!"

"You don't own them."

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"TO!"

"NOT!"

"Both of you, STOP!" They both rendered their eyes at Rin to see her arms extended into the air and a very annoyed look on her face, "This is pointless, I gotta go."

"Bye Rin."

"Keh, whatever."

-----

Finally, it was Rin and Kagome's last class before lunch; little did the miko know what the Whore Horde had in store.

"Okay, everybody get out all your supplies. You can paint anything you want as long as it's still live." Ms. Kuro announced as people shuffled in.

"You picked a bad day to wear white, bitch." Kikyo snickered as they launched first task.

"Ms. Kuro," Kagura walked up to the art teacher's desk, "Can I go to the bathroom? It's a girl thing." She whispered the last part then pointed to her purse.

"Fine, I guess but be quick about it." Ms. Kuro and Kagura exited the classroom.

"Faze one complete, Ayame." Kikyo motioned her towards the teacher's desk.

"Ms. Kuro, can I get more red? I just love the color red." She smiled as she twirled her finger through one of her pigtails.

"This isn't kindergarten; I know your hair is red so you don't have to emphasize that fact. Also yes you may, you know where the paint is." Ms. Kuro shooed her off as she started resumed reading an art magazine and put some ear plugs in her ears. Ayame grabbed a rather large, tube of paint and walked over to Kikyo. Squeezing the tube, it squirted out a big glob of paint on to a paper plate.

"Faze two is finished and here comes Kagura." Kikyo whispered to Ayame as Kagura entered the room.

"Alright, everything is set up." Kagura winked as Ayame grabbed the plate of paint. Kikyo picked up a large paint brush and dabbed a mess of paint onto the end. They soon persuaded towards Kagome and her canvas.

"Hello Kagome." Kikyo mumbled as she put emphasize on her name.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome replied calmly without lifting her eyes off her painting.

"That picture looks…okay but it needs something." Without waiting for Kagome's response, Kikyo motioned towards her canvas with the brush overloaded with paint. Kagome shot up and grabbed the brush before it touched the surface of her picture.

"Don't…You…Dare…!" Kagome's words were pronounced clearly without hesitation.

"Oh, I dare!" Kikyo sneered back as Ayame placed the plate of paint on Kagome's chair. Kikyo pulled the brush back towards the canvas while Kagome struggled by pulling it away.

"Jeez Kagome, if you want it then here." Kikyo let go of the brush causing Kagome to lose her balance and lean back sitting on the huge red paint glob that made a nasty squashing sound under her skirt. The paint squirted on to the floor and all over her legs.

"Ew!" Kagome squealed as the Whore Horde and the people in the class, other then Rin, roared with laughter.

"Good job, Kagome. That looks disgusting; I guess that was a bad place to leave your paint." Ayame laughed while Kagome stood up from her chair. The Horde walked back to their seats dramatically painting pictures of Kagome's expression when she sat in the paint.

-----

Walking out of the class, Kagome walked to past her locker until something caught her eye. On top of it was a sign bearing the words:

**KAGOME, HOPE YOUR HAVING A "HAPPY" PERIOD! HERE'S SOMETHING TO HELP YOU OUT!**

Glued all over the surface of her newly painted locker were tampons for large flow.

"Kikyo!" Kagome growled as Rin and Sango came running to her side.

"Kagome, Rin told me everything and…whoa!" Sango stopped as she stared at the locker.

"Oh, it's definitely on!" Kagome ripped the sign down with some tampons in the process. Walking towards the end of the hall, she found her two male friends standing watching the fuming girl stomp towards them.

"Miroku, InuYasha!" Kagome hissed, "Emergency meeting at Yasha's house." She glared at both of them until they finally gave a response. Their eyes widened then finally nodded as Sango and Rin ran towards her.

"What happened to you?" the hanyou and monk said in unison. Kagome's only words were, "Kikyo!" as she sped off towards the cafeteria.

"Come on." She shouted at the four as they scattered behind her.

-----

Once in the lunchroom, Kagome could do only so much to restrain herself from squeezing the life or what life left of her food.

"Damn her!" Kagome mumbled low enough so only InuYasha could hear her. Sitting beside her, the hanyou gently nudge her for her language causing her to grin.

"Sorry Yasha but why did she have to result to something so low. I loved this skirt and now it's ruined. We didn't mess up her clothes in our pranks."

"We told you the bitch was ruthless. She'll do anything; even ruin a perfectly cute skirt…loved the white by the way." Sango ended her sentence with a complement.

"I know it goes with the white denim jacket perfectly. It must have been a pair." Rin commented next as the boys rolled their eyes.

"Whatever…so everybody is coming to my house again, right?" InuYasha tried to change the subject from fashion to something more remotely interesting.

"I'll be coming but only to see Sessho." Rin started, "I get to see you guys at school but I only see him after school…"

"On weekends, breaks, holidays…Damn, when are you not with my bastard of a brother?" InuYasha interrupted the girl, "I thought eventually he would get tired of you."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome gasped as she smacked him in the back of his head, "That's so rude." Rubbing the back of his head, he continued, "Well, it's true but I just don't get it. Sesshomaru doesn't like humans all that much. He's not racial or prejudice or anything, it's just that he tends to think that humans are inferior or some other kind of shit like that. He hates me because I'm half but why does he like Rin so much?"

"Don't know Inu but I will see you at your house later." Rin waved off as she went to sit with Sesshomaru and the other seniors.

"Keh, whatever." InuYasha snorted then returned to his conversation that they had started earlier.

"By the way Yasha, I'm sorry that I demanded to go to your house. If you don't want us to we can go to somebody else's house."

"Nah, that's okay, I was going to have to eventually go to my house. I'll just have to drive you home." He replied to Kagome's apology as she giggled then gave him a one-sided hug.

A/N: That was end, so what did you think of the tricks that the mikos are playing on each other. This story seems more like a girl story which made me think; are most of the stories about Kagome and InuYasha bout them written by female writers. You could probably tell what the gender of the author is by the material they put in their story but anyway thank you for reading, watch for my next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Planning at Yasha's house

**Chapter 9**

"Now what to do…what to do." Kagome tapped her chin while sitting in a thinking position on the foot of the hanyou's bed. InuYasha flipped through the channels on his television hoping to find something more interesting or something that would inspire Kagome and Sango's mischievous minds so they could do something interesting.

"Crap…crap…crap…there's nothing on!" he grumbled as pushed the buttons on the universal remote to his large plasma screen.

"I think we should get her twice; once in the morning then maybe again or something in the afternoon to make her question 'why me?' you know?" Kagome snickered as she got off the bed then began to pace.

"Hey InuYasha, you chair is squeaky and a little bit stiff. You mind if I fix it up a bit?" Miroku pushed back and forth in InuYasha's large leather computer chair.

"Sure but if you mess it up and it drops your ass, I'm gonna laugh." The hanyou rudely answered while smirking. Kagome's eyes lit up as she heard his comment and looked at her ruined skirt. Smiling, she announced loudly into the room, "Yasha, you're a genius. I have two ideas but we'll have to get to school early again." Sango leaned back against Yasha's red couch as she watched the monk fiddle with the chair.

"As long as it works like last time, I don't see why not. So what's the plan?" Kagome proudly instructed everybody on their directions.

"You guys understand?" the miko grinned as they nodded.

"Pretty much." Miroku smiled until the chair, he was sitting in, let him lean back to far and the monk ended up flipping out of his seat.

"Fucking hilarious!" InuYasha howled with laughter while the girls giggle at the utterly confused expression displayed onto the boy's face.

A/N: I'm so sorry I messed up and ended up writing a short chapter! I don't type my stories I write them down first then type and proof read them (in the end I will recycle the used papers for anybody who cares!) but yeah. Kinda got off count on the pages and made it accidentally really short but still REVIEW! And thank you for all those who have reviewed and/or suggested something. I have something coming so sit tight!


	10. Pictures and spaghetti?

**Chapter 10**

"I don't think she's going to do anything, she's too weak." Kagura smiled while she walked to school with Kikyo and Ayame.

"I don't know, that Sango girl is helping her and she's always had it out for us." Ayame tilted her head to the side as eh held her books cradled close to her low-cut shirt. Kikyo for once, was quiet pondering on the girls' comments.

'Why is that slut fight back. I'm the head bitch and all of a sudden she comes out of no where, takes MY man, then tries to show ME up. Oh hell no but...that's not what's bothering me. What's bothering me is that...I think InuYasha is helping. I mean he has connections with that filthy old janitor and that's probably how they got in so early. What if he really does hate me?' A frown creep up on the miko's face and she suddenly changed her expression as Sengoku Jidai came into view.

"Alright, let's make the best of this!" Kikyo smiled then walked through the front doors into the noisy crowd.

'Everything seems...NORMAL! That can't be right.' People walked around like a usual day. She showed everybody her arrogant, cocky smile and strutted through the halls seductively. Her minions following close behind, doing as the miko did.

'Everything seems alright..." Kikyo's mind wondered at the people around her.

-----

People were coming into the class loudly as always. Kagome, InuYasha, and Rin sat near the back waiting for their plan to take place.

"Subject located!" Kagome whispered to both the half-demon and the human beside her.

"Kagome, we're not the special forces nor are we spies so settle down." InuYasha grumbled as he twirled a mechanical pencil n his hands.

"I know but this is so exciting!" she whispered back until a figure entered the room flaunting what she had. Quickly, she saw a seat by InuYasha that was open. Kikyo steadily hustled into the seat then leaned towards the dog-eared boy.

"Hello InuYasha, how have you been?" she smiled seductively making InuYasha uncomfortably lean to the side by Kagome.

"Uh, good...can you go back to your seat?" Kikyo sweetly grinned and replied, "Now why would I do that?" InuYasha paused before momentarily answering, "So you don't get in trouble. We wouldn't want that would we?" Kikyo leaned back, causing InuYasha to ease up before she stated, "InuYasha, you're such a sweetheart thinking about me like that. Of course, Anything for you..." Getting up, she walked in the direction of her seat when people flooded in. Before she had a chance to sit down everybody started laughing.

"Hey Kikyo, are you that desperate?" a girl shouted as Kikyo turned around to see a demon with blue hair laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo had an expression of utter confusion though she knew it had something to do with Kagome.

"There's a note on you back, I'd read it if I were you!" a human boy shouted pointing at her back. Reaching back, she pulled the sign off reading in bold letters:

**PLEASE FUCK THE KINKY-HO!**

Ripping the paper didn't help because once removing the paper, she walked to the front to be laughed at again. Once she crumpled the paper, her hands were covered in white paint. On the back of her black shirt, there were white paint where more letters were pressed on:

**KINKY-HO: BIGGEST WHORE IN SCHOOL, YOU KNOW!**

"Aghhh! Kagome!" Kikyo growled as she headed towards her seat.

"Okay everybody, this is an English class. Everybody needs to sit down!" Mr. Oamawaki entered the class, "You must pay attention to pass in my class." InuYasha eagerly raised his hand to reply, "Well Mr. Oamawaki, I pay attention in this class yet I'm still D-ing this class and I SPEAK English. What's up with that?" The guys chuckled while giving InuYasha a high-five as the girls giggled watching the teacher's amused expression.

"Well, Mr. InuYasha, you're going to need to do more than speak English to pass my-"

"Ahhhhh!" a shriek interrupted Mr. Oamawaki's last statement. People watched in amusement as Kikyo fell to the floor due to the amount of weight, she had put on it. The fuming miko looked up to see the smirking miko, sitting next to InuYasha, with screws in-between her fingers.

"Ms. Kikyo, I think you should sit in the front." Glancing down at the girl who tried to grab her stuff, the English teacher read her shirt.

"Also please don't wear anymore shirts with inappropriate content. It disturbs the learning environment just like it's doing now!" Kikyo scowled while picking up her books and walking to the front of the class.

"Everybody settle down, as much as I do enjoy answering your stupid remarks...InuYasha," InuYasha smirked as he leaned back, "I like getting paid more so I'm going to start doing my job." He turned around to get out his papers out.

"Please take one and hand the rest back." Mr. Oamawaki handed each column of students a bundle of papers. The class moaned as the teacher began.

-----

"Great, I got her and messed up her clothes. Not bad for two out of two." Kagome smiled and high-five Sango.

"Damn, I wish I was there to see her face." Sango groaned as she imagined Kikyo red in the face falling out of her chair.

"Oh you can..." Kagome smiled as she took out he digital camera hidden in her sleeve.

'Thanks mom, for the small, quiet camera.' Kagome thought to herself as she showed Sango that pictures she had taken.

"Wow, that's priceless!" the taijiya grinned at the very upset miko with paint on her back.

"Oh and I video taped the chair prank." Kagome grinned, "I'll show it to you later." Sango nodded s she disappeared and Kagome headed towards her Math Class. Once there, she found InuYasha and Kouga arguing like usual as Kikyo stared at he handsome silver-haired demon growling.

"Give it a rest you two, you need to quit that." Kagome yelled over the two's squabbling.

"Kagome!" Kouga smiled as he walked over to her and grabbed her hands.

"I am dreadfully sorry that I wasn't here to comfort you in your time of need. The half-breed told me about what happened that day I was absent. And I wanted to let you know that if you need me, I'll always be here for you." Kagome went a little uneasy then gently pulled he hands away.

"Thanks Kouga...I guess." she hurried past him to get to her seat.

"Sorry Gome, I didn't think he would come on that STRONG!" InuYasha gave a small grin as Kagome walked to him.

"That's okay, I really don't mind but he does get exactly to the point." Smiling forgivingly, she reached out a hand and massaged his left ear.

"That...always...feels...good." InuYasha tried to mumble through his attempts to give her better access.

"Okay everybody, start sitting down, class will be starting in a short while." Mr. Tuwai announced to the class filling in. By the time the class began, both Kagome and InuYasha were lightly blushing while Kikyo and Kouga were red from envy and anger for the people flirting with the ones they wanted.

-----

Finally at lunch, Kagome took out her camera and showed Sango Kikyo fuming from the chair incident, the video of her falling then the look on Mr. Oamawaki's face when he noticed the writing on her shirt. By now, Kikyo wore her hair down to cover the back but the people from the class had already spread it around.

"How'd she know you did it?" Sango flipped through the photos, "This is hilarious, I think I'll put this as my screen saver."

"I showed her the screws and I wouldn't because then her face might break your computer." Kagome simply replied a she took a sip from her water then laughed the last sentence.

Within the background, the Whore Horde were watching the people eat their disgusting school lunches.

'Hmmmm!' Kikyo narrowed her eyes in wonder for a moment.

"Kagura, Ayame, do you know what tomorrow's lunch is?"

"No, why?" they both asked as Kikyo sneered evilly.

"Let's go find out." she merely stood up with the two girls trotting behind.

-----

After their free periods, InuYasha and Kagome headed towards the gym. When departing to the gendered locker rooms, both came out with short sleeve shirts and shorts. InuYasha wore a black shirt with blue shorts that had white lines down the sides, and white tennis shoes. Kagome wore a white short sleeve shirt with red shorts that was a little bit higher than the middle of her thighs, and black tennis shoes. The hanyou ended up looking the miko up and down before realizing it and looking away.

'Damn, she's wearing my favorite color, well colors. Plus she's got some nice legs.' While gazing across the room, Kagome finally took time to look at InuYasha.

'He's wearing my favorite color, well is shorts is a shade of my favorite color.' The color white was alright and black wasn't her favorite color but she had to admit that he looked good in it.

"Okay, we're gonna divide you up into teams and you all are going to play volleyball." Mrs. Maraki yelled to the chattering teenagers already huddled in social groups. When the students were grouped off, sadly the hanyou and miko was not or against each other's team. There was just enough teens to have four teams and under some strange coincidence, Kikyo was put against Kagome.

A/N: Alright, another chapter finished! Things are getting interesting...well I think so...actually I don't know what to think...oh well, anyways, please REVIEW and continue to read on. Thanks for those who are reading and reviewing, see you the next chapter! Also I'm sorry but I'm kinda slow so don't expect a fast update.


	11. Author's note

Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating but I had a rough week. On Thursday, Jan. 4, I was sent to a mental hospital for my depression and suicidal thoughts. I would have been back soon but I accidentally had a crying spell on the day I was suppose to be leaving. I had to stay there for two weeks exactly and am now just getting home. I haven't been able to work on my stories so give me a couple of days and I will have the new chapters up.


	12. Payback from Kikyo and realization

**Chapter 11**

Once the serve was up, the ball zipped by quickly with the students striking at it with fast reflexes. When the ball was sent barely over the net, Kagome jumped up and spiked it down at Kikyo who either moved away or blocked her face when the ball hit her body. After having enough, Kikyo started getting upset. When they ball was up in the air after a couple of hits Kikyo spiked the ball at a surprised Kagome who reacted too late and was hit in the head. Finally after both mikos plunged the volleyball at each other resulting in both of them trying to block their faces with their arms, the coach got tired of the game ending in the feud between the mikos, she finally decided to let the class go.

"Kagome, Kikyo, in my office, NOW." Mrs. Maraki shouted as the class marched into their locker rooms. InuYasha mouthed a, "good luck" to Kagome before she reached the designated area she was required to attend in.

"I've noticed that you two have some sort of rivalry but you all need to stop using gym smite each other. I'm giving you both warnings about you behavior, you wasted some student's time to play the game. Whatever you two have against each other that needs to stop when you enter the class and if you're going to use gym to let out your frustration, at least use it to beat each other at the game; not beat each up in the game. You two are dismissed." Once the lecture was finished, Kagome and Kikyo exited her office giving each other death glares before separating their different paths. After changing, Kagome was surprised to find a waiting hanyou standing near the girls' locker room door. Without looking where she was heading, the miko bumped into him. Losing her balance, she fell backwards expecting to hit the floor but was astonished when she did not and was in fact being held by two strong arms.

"Sorry…you waited for me?" InuYasha moved them from their dipping position and pulled her up so she could stand straight.

"Yup Gome, I thought I was driving you home." He replied at her flustered face as she tanked him for catching her.

"No problem, let's go…by the way, what happened in the locker room? The office I mean, not the lockers…well, yeah…okay, you talk now." Kagome giggled and told him of their lecture while they strolled to his car.

-----

The next day rolled by pretty quickly. Kagome knew not to wear white or anything really dark so she decided on her favorite color; sky blue. Deciding to wear a blue denim skirt, her fitting sky blue shirt and black tennis shoes, she left for school.

At Sengoku Jidai High, thins seemed normal; well it really depended on what your definition of normal was but the halls were crowded, noisy, and students roamed around as usual.

All went well until Mr. Oamawaki's class where everybody was seated and ready to try to listen. Once he was done comparing the students to loud chattering baboons, he turned around to raise a map; previously pulled down when another teacher used the classroom.

"Can somebody explain the reason for this demeanor?" Pulling down on the map, it retracted back revealing all over the chalkboard the words:

KAGOME IS A BITCH, A SLUT, A WHORE, A HOE, AND A FUCKING DUMB ASS!

Then there was a small cartoon that was suppose to look like Kagome with a talk bubble that stated, "I'm a FREAK, pay me and I'll blow on you!" and had her phone number at the bottom. Some people snickered where some of the male students wrote down the phone number. Mr. Oamawaki rapidly erased the words while giving the snickering class an unsatisfied and disappointed frown as he taught the class.

"Kikyo, you're slipping, you're going have to better than call me names." Kagome smirked as she, InuYasha and Rin exited into the halls. Kikyo was far away but there was a depressing yet questioning look on Kagome's face. While shuffling through the halls, InuYasha nudged her with his elbow snapping her from her thoughts.

"What's wrong? I thought Kikyo's words weren't getting to you?" They walked into their Math class as Kagome replied back, "No it's not that I was just thinking about this stupid shit between me and Kikyo." InuYasha sat down at his desk while Kagome sat on hers.

"How long is this going to go on for?"

"I don't know, you still haven't told me why she was pissed at you."

"Uh…that's not important. I think it was because some people thought she and I look a little like each other." InuYasha got up from his seat and sat on his desk too.

"I, honestly, don't think you look a like; you're pretty where she just doesn't compare."

"Awww!" she pouted then stretched her arms out motioning for a hug. He gladly embraced her and taking a deep inhale of her scent.

"Ahhh, get off of MY Kagome, you son-of-a-bitch!" a voice scowled at them as Kouga walked in on them. Both rolled their eyes at his use of the word MY before Kagome's name.

"Kouga, one: I'm not YOURS, and two: InuYasha's father was the dog demon not his mother. Therefore he cannot be a 'son-of-a-bitch' if his mother was human." Kouga frowned at her statement as InuYasha grinned. Kikyo stood in the doorway watching the scene, a frown placed upon her lips as always.

-----

Lunch arrived shortly after what seemed like forever. Today was a messy day as InuYasha ate his spaghetti, getting sauce everywhere.

"Yasha, you got sauce here." Kagome motioned around her whole mouth as he looked at her with confusion.

"Is it gone?" he asked wiping his mouth, leaving some still on the side. She shook her head, waving her arm for him to lean towards her. Taking the napkin away from him, Kagome lightly wiped off his mouth. The hanyou could feel her warm breath on his face trying hard not to blush. He went unnoticed as an object dropped on her head while she continued to wipe his face. Stopping, she pulled what seemed to be a pieced of spaghetti.

"What the fuck?!" Kagome spat out as she turned around to see Kikyo with a plate of spaghetti in her hand.

"Opps!" she let the plat fall out her hand onto Kagome's head, "Oh, I'm so sorry." Two boys almost passed by until Ayame and Kagura bumped into them causing them to spill both their trays; one landed on Kagome's lap and the other fell down her shirt. Kagome screamed when she felt the slippery pasta fall into her shirt while the cafeteria watched.   
The Whore Horde walked away with laughter that fell on deaf ears as Sango went to the bathroom with the spaghetti splattered miko.

"Whoa! She screams loud, that even hurt my ears. What about yours, InuYasha?" Miroku glanced at the hanyou rubbing his ears.

"Well, I think she busted my ear drums and…I'm still hungry." Woofing down what he had left, Miroku gave him a lecherous grin, "You know…if you wanted to, you could just…eat the spaghetti off Kagome." That earned a slap in the back of the head for the monk as InuYasha mumbled, "You're such a pervert." Miroku laid his head down as InuYasha frowned at his thought, 'What's sad about it is that I could and…it probably would taste better.'

-----

"Ughh! That Kikyo is such a…a…ugh! I can't even describe what she is." Kagome grimaced as she took off her shirt and dumped the spaghetti out of her bra.

"We all know well enough what she is and we knew she was going to do something ruthless. I'm starting to be like Rin and be scared fro you. When is this mindless shit going to stop?"

"It's not!" a girl stepped into the bathroom to check on the miko.

"Rin, what are you talking about?" Kagome looked at the girl as she put her shirt back on.

"As long as you hang around with InuYasha, she's not going to stop. She's jealous of what you and InuYasha have; a relationship."

"What relationship?" Kagome glimpsed at Rin who stood with her back against the wall. Rin rolled her eyes, "It's obvious that InuYasha likes you and Kikyo is jealous of that!" Rin's words spun through the miko's head, 'InuYasha likes you…Kikyo is jealous…'

"What...That can't be true, our relationship is totally plutonic, I think." Sango walked over to her side a she began her statement, "Rin's right, Kagome, the signs are there but you're just not getting it. Pay attention to InuYasha's actions and come over to my house. I, I mean we, will show you!" Kagome nodded her head as she finished her conversation and walked out the bathroom.

A/N: Okay, I finally got this chapter done! Yay for me, anyways as I said before, I'm sorry for not being able to update quicker. I just have a lot of homework and not enough free time! Also I have decided to start Chapter 1 of my new story, **Never Again**. I'm going to try and finish **Conflict Triangle of Affections **and **Two can Play it That Way**. Okay people, please REVIEW and thank you to all those who have!


	13. Signs and finding out InuYasha

**Chapter 12**

Kagome, Rin, and Sango all walked to the taijiya's house after school. All three girls arrived in Sango's pink and black flowery room. There was a queen-sized bed with black silk sheets that had pink Sakura blossoms as the designs. Her dresser was pink and her walls were striped pink and black. On her black desk, there were a stack of magazines that Sango was walking towards. Both Kagome and Rin sat on her bed while Sango grabbed a magazine and a chair, bringing it towards them. Flipping through the pages, Sango mumbled, "Let's see…ah, found it; signs that your guy friend likes you. Now Kagome, we will find out if InuYasha truly…truly…truly…likes you." Sango dramatically slurred her words then gazed up from the magazine. Kagome leaned her head against her hand then giggled as she replied, "You don't know that, just read the magazine." Rin sighed at her naïve friend as the taijiya started to read.

"Okay, your guy friend might like you if he seems to think every other guy is not worth your time. When you talk about somebody you might have an interest in he talks about him either not being good enough or being a player." Rin tilted her head to the side then questioned Kagome, "Have you ever talked about other guys? You know, like if you said they were cute or anything?"

"No actually, I haven't, we usually talk about other really random topics. Okay Sango, continue."

"He'll tell you, you can call him any hour of the day. It could be anytime and he'll stop what he's doing and listen even if you're rambling."

"Nope, I haven't seen that either." Kagome pointed out then crossed her arms to make a point. Rin raised an eyebrow, "Well, have you tried doing any of these things?" Kagome slouched backwards as she uncrossed her arms, uneasily replying, "No, actually I haven't."

"Okay, let's read the rest of the sign then we'll test InuYasha, okay?" Both Rin and Kagome nodded their heads as Sango kept reading, "Your guy friend likes body contact whether it's accidentally bumping into each other, high fives or hugs. If he does this at least three times then he's really trying to be near you. Another way is that he tries to be nice to your friends. Even though your friend may not have an influence in the guy you pick, he knows that it always nice when your friends aren't chewing his name up. You may realize that your guy friend will do just about anything for you; any hard, time consuming tasks that other people would rather not do. It could be anything from washing your dirty dog to buying feminine products; he'll just about do it. If he treats you like a sister than most likely he wants to be friends. You can tell if he doesn't like you that way if he burps around you purposely or carelessly, doesn't consider you feelings or makes fun of you constantly, or talks about how hot somebody else because chanced are he want her. Know when to acknowledge the signs and you decide whether or not you believe he's on that border of best friend and boyfriend." Sango turned around, picking up a notebook and a pen then turned around again towards the girls.

"Alright, this how I see it, you just have to ask the right questions and follow his words, Kagome," the taijiya started jotting down the signs, "Then we'll cross off the list his actions."

"But what if he does some of the things that mean he doesn't like her?" Rin asked as she looked over the magazine.

"Well, we'll check that in too. If he does tow out of the three things, we'll assume but if he does three out of the five then we'll assume the obvious."

"I don't know about this, what if he finds out about this?" Kagome softly bit her lip as she crossed her legs. Rin confidentiality leaned over and put an arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry, he won't find out and I don't think he would get upset at a little thing like this. I mean, come on, what's he going to do? Say he's not gonna talk to you? Yeah right, I doubt it, so come on, lets plan."

-----

The next day came slowly creep around as Kagome tried to meet Sango and Rin at the front of the school.

"I will prevail!" she silently chanted to herself making Rin snap at her, "Kagome, you seem to over exaggerate your ways of getting pumped for something. You sound like your battling for an empire not talking to InuYasha. Calm down and just go over what you rehearsed, in you head!" Acknowledging the emphasis on the last part of her statement, Kagome went over her words then found InuYasha at his locker.

"Hey Yasha," she smiled as he turned around.

"Hey Gome, what's up?" The hanyou asked as he leaned down and embraced her. The miko silently noted his action as he released her. While grabbing his books, Kagome decided to ask him her questions, "Well, how are you?"

"I'm alright, I'm kinda pissed off because of Sesshomaru throwing a football at my head but in the end I put glue all over him and threw glitter on him. There's going to be more than a twinkle in his eyes, if you know what I mean. So are you doing okay?"

"Actually, I'm a little confused, I have a friend situation and I don't know what to do."

"Come on, the bell is about to ring, I'll walk you to your class while you can tell me about your situation."

"Are you sure, you might be late for your class. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Screw this school, I don't care what they do, just talk to me." They both started towards the direction of the miko's history class, "Well it started off like this, Sango and I are worried that Rin is spending too much time with Sesshomaru and we really haven't gotten to see a lot of her. We're just scared that Rin will think we're jealous and won't talk to us. What do you thing?" Kagome's class was starting to get closer as the time left started to wane. InuYasha quickly stated his statement of, "I'll talk to Rin and see what she's says, okay?" Kagome nodded as she thanked him. She started to walk towards her class until InuYasha stated, "No problem and after school when you need to talk, you can call me anytime." The miko made another mental note as he sped off in the direction of his first class.

-----

Now on her list, she had check off the three things he had mentioned; 'Okay, let's see; 1) He hugged me but that was only once so that's about one-third of a check. Well that's too hard, I'll just put a check to represent each time. 2) Yasha said that he would talk to Rin but I don't know if that counts or not. Though that might not count, I without a doubt know for sure that he said that I could call him anytime I want. That's defiantly a check…' she continued to let her mind wonder until the teacher called out her name and a question, "Kagome, what dated did the soldiers invade the city?"

"Uhhhh…" she stuttered looking up from her notepad, searching on the board for some kind of assistance but sighed in defeat.

"I don't know, Ms. Turnai." she admitted waiting for the teacher to wave her yardstick, she used as a pointer, at her. The teacher scolded, "Pay attention, this is your last warning, we're having a test over this and unless you want to fail, I suggest you listen to the lesson." The miko nodded her head as she starred at the board.

-----

English with Mr. Oamawaki was next and InuYasha was anxious to talk to Rin for Kagome. Upon entering the room, the hanyou found the human casually writing in her notebook. He stated her name which resulted in her glancing up towards him replying, "Can I help you, InuYasha?"

"Well, seems like Sesshomaru has been teaching you how to be cold-hearted towards me because I didn't like that tone."

"Sorry, I'm a little on the edge so what's up?"

"Well, the girls are a little concerned that you might be hanging out with Sessho too much and that you'll start neglecting them. What cha think?"

"Oh, really," Rin stated with an interested tone as she tried to play surprised, "Well, I don't want them to fell left out so we'll hangout more. Thanks for telling me, you're surprisingly considerate." That remark caused the hanyou to raise his eyebrow question, "What do you mean? I'm always considerate; I'm just a nice guy, okay?" Rin snickered as Kagome finally came shuffling in, "Hey Kagome, do you think you and Sango can hang out this weekend? We can have a girls' night…in!" Kagome, obvious to the plan, quickly agreed as she sat down, "Well, that's settled, I'll ask Sango and we can chill and such." Rin finally then grabbed the paper, she was writing on and walked towards the trash can. During that time, InuYasha leaned over and lowly replied, "That wasn't hard and she took it pretty easily, high five!" Leaning forward they slapped their hands then sat down.

'Okay, that's another check mark, just a couple left and I'll be done with my mission.' The miko snickered to herself but suddenly frowned at the event that was coming up. Mr. Oamawaki announced to the class, "Pop Quiz, everybody put away your stuff and take out a number two pencil." The hanyou raised his hand as the teacher answered before he could ask his question, "No, it doesn't have to be your second pencil and just because you write the number two on a random pencil or the words; number two pencil, does it mean that it counts as a number two pencil."

"What about erasers, does it have to be a number two eraser because I don't have one." The class had amused grins spread across their faces as the teacher replied, "That doesn't matter but keep disrupting the class and you can get your number two detention." Glimpses of smiles continued to stay upon his peers faces as InuYasha smirked and made the decision to stay silent; for a little while. Just then a new student came walking into the class room as Mr. Oamawaki started handing out papers.

"Oh yes, I forgot, we have a new student, please introduce yourself and InuYasha, no wise cracks." The hanyou leaned back in his seat, pretending to zip his lips before settling his hands behind his head in a lazy fashion. The class turned towards the boy while he attempted to introduce himself without making a complete fool of himself, "Um, hi…my name is Shippo and I just moved here."

"Shippo, if you would, go sit by Ms. Kagome. She is sitting back there next to the demon with the silver hair." Kagome waved her hand while the very hesitant demon grazed in her direction. As he sat down next Kagome, InuYasha took a second to stare at him as he wondered, 'Why did Mr. Oamawaki put that pathetic excuse of a demon back here when there's a perfectly boring spot near the front.' He didn't know but he sure as hell cared as he glimpsed at Kagome whom was scribbling something then gave it to Shippo. He merely read it then blushed as he nodded his head then started to pay attention to the teacher. The hanyou poked Kagome in her side as he mouthed out, what did you say? Jotting down on a piece of paper, she tossed the paper at him. Opening it, InuYasha read:

_What's the matter, Yasha? I asked him if he wanted to sit with us at lunch, he seems so lonely. He was like me the first day I came here plus he's kinda cute. Yasha, what do you think? Should I ask him out? I mean, I want your opinion._

The hanyou frowned at the not e then took his pen and started to write something but had to mark something out then continued writing. Rubbing her arm to get her attention, she clutched the note after he gave it to her. The miko read it to herself:

_Gome, you barely even know the guy and you're already considering asking him out. He might turn out like (scribble)-Ah never mind but I wouldn't. The demon is drenched in fear, he's not good enough to keep up with you anyways. While we're on this topic, I know Kouga is probably going to ask you to be his woman but you shouldn't because he's too much of a player; he'll just break your heart but you don't have feelings do you? I'm jumping to conclusions but just think about it._

_P.S.-You know who I'm talking about where I scribbled it out._

Kagome gulped and turned towards InuYasha who was leaned back trying to figure out what kind of demon Shippo was. He thought maybe a raccoon or badger demon but something just didn't seem likely. Kagome slipped out a piece of paper then checked a couple things and discreetly slide it back in her notebook.

A/N: Yay, I finally got this done. I'm sorry about not updating lately. If you read the comment on my first story Conflict Triangle of Affections you would have already known why I couldn't update. If not or you really don't care then I won't bother wasting time typing it. Anyways, I'm really trying to get the first one done first then the second and then I will have all the time for my third which I have been spending some time on. Okay people who have stayed and waited for the chapters, PLEASE, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and thanks to all those who have already accomplished this task within some period of time.


	14. Turning demon and Shippo helps attack

Chapter 13

At lunch, Shippo sat with the usual four; InuYasha still giving off a frown at Kagome's friendliness. Was she really nice when she met him? Sometimes Kagome gave him little half-hugs which earned a low growl from the hanyou.

"So Shippo, are you going to help us by attacking Kikyo? We usually get her good but her only main target is Kagome."

"Who is she and why is she after Kagome?" Shippo asked as he ate a French fry.

"Oh because…" Sango was cut off by Kagome mouthing out no then slightly her eyes pointing at InuYasha who was still glaring at Shippo, "…uhhh, because she's a down-right bitch! Oh sorry InuYasha, she's a whore. That better?" InuYasha's disapproval of the word being stated verbally upset him more that reading it; mostly because of it pertaining to state somebody was a dog. He nodded his consent then glimpsed at the miko next to him. She was going on with Sango explaining to Shippo which one Kikyo was. The hanyou noticed all her physical features of her face. Her cheeks were a bit rosy compared to her creamy pale skin and her luscious black tresses fell right below her shoulders at her breasts. Her bangs swung a little to the side and Kagome was gnawing on her lip as she twirled a French fry between her pointer and index finger. Without thinking, InuYasha reached down and grabbed the fried potato from her grasp sliding his hand over her smooth skin. She gasped as her food was taking from her hand and was devoured in one playful bite. The teenage girls smacked him in the arm playfully before pretending to hand him a different french fry then took it back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want one?" she grinned devilishly as she chewed down on the soft object. InuYasha gave a cocky grin as he thought of going in after it but stopped. She was his friend but he didn't want to attack her so he came up with another plan. Wrapping his arm around her torso, she couldn't reach her fries which were free to the hanyou's grasp. Grabbing a handful of the food, Kagome watched as he ate them teasingly one at a time. Knowing it was too harsh, to just eat all her food, he let go of her whining body and offered her some of his. The miko gladly accepted and took some before hearing something, "Man, that itches…" a guy said near their table, "Will at least it isn't burning!" A girl said to the guy who was scratching in an area that was out of range of Kagome's sight.

An idea struck her.

"My brother is such a pest, he throw water balloons at me one time so I chased him a around the house then tied him down with his bed sheets." Sango laughed as the subject was changed to family, Kagome bestowed a smile which made grin excitingly. She spoke, "I see our little miko has something on her mind and I can tell by the look on your face that it's genius. Spill!" Kagome leaned back a little crossing both her legs and her arms stating, "I think it's perfect but will need some supplies."

"When do we ever not?" Miroku interrupted which resulted in a grimace from both girls as Kagome tired to finish.

"Okay, this is how it's going down," she almost laughed at her use of gangster slang, "Sango and I will get the combination to Kikyo's locker and you two go to the store." She pointed at InuYasha and Miroku. InuYasha grumbled, "Why do we have to go to the store?"

"Because Sango and I don't have any money and I really need a favor. This might be our last prank ever and we really need to stick it to her!" The hanyou frowned as he showed an unsure face, his teeth flashed from the corner of his mouth. Miroku arched an eyebrow wanting to see whether he would give in or not. Eventually, he did which resulted in smiling brightly then embracing him. Rolling his eyes, Miroku hid a chuckle which earned a glare from the hanyou. He mouthed out "shut up" then smiled as the miko pulled back.

"Shippo, how good are you at pranks?" Sango gave a curious glance at the quiet demon starring at the two, "Are you kidding? I'm a fox-demon and we specialize in this event. We do fox-magic which is basically illusions and deception of the mind. Want a sample?" The whole group accepted except for a certain stubborn hanyou who was disappointed that he didn't guess sooner. Shippo called out his name which InuYasha answered back with a, "What?"

"Come over here, would ya?" Before he head time to object, Kagome took his hand and pulled him up there. Blushing from the sudden action, he soon found himself in front of their table as Shippo looked in his pockets.

"Okay found it, here, think fast!" The demon threw a small object at the hanyou. On impulse, InuYasha snatched it out of the air without much thought about it until the small stone figurine enlarged to about 10 times its size. The weight caused him to fall to his hands and knees. The statue resembled a floppy-eared dog as the pointed eared hanyou struggled under it a bit. He almost picked it up until Shippo laid a sutra on top of the statue. InuYasha couldn't budge but he as hell wasn't gonna look like a punk-ass. He pulled at it until he heard some cat calls from across the cafeteria, "Nice ass, Inu." Kikyo cooed as she walked by slapping him on his rump. There was only one voice he couldn't handle but it seemed to say, "You finally being submissive and going to be the bitch?" that made his blood boil. He could smell Kouga smirking proudly as he walked towards Kagome. He couldn't control himself as the egoistical wolf-demon sat down next to the miko, his arm snaked around her waist as he hugged her. She gave him a light half-hug before he whispered in her ear, "What are you doing later?"

InuYasha snapped.

His eyes turned a crimson red as he thrashed at the statue screaming as his fangs enlarged and his claws heightened. Kagome pulled out of Kouga's embrace, rushing to InuYasha's side.

"How do you get that off of him?"

"Just pull the sutra!" Shippo cowardly leaned back not taking the chance that InuYasha would tear him apart the moment he removed the sutra for using him as a guinea pig. The miko quickly put an arm around the ballistic hanyou's neck then removed the sutra with the other hand before placing it around his neck too. She whispered soothing words into his ears, "Calm down, please Yasha!" He tried to maneuver around her but she leaned her forehead against his with hurt eyes, "InuYasha, you're scaring me, please just stop!" His blood red eyes starred into her fear-filled brown ones before his muscles relaxed and he snaked his arms around her waist. He leaned forward into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes. Kagome felt the claws on her back shrink, almost instantly. Yasha stirred as he regained consciousness of himself and pulled back. She whispered, "I'm sorry, I should have not have made you do the trick. It's my entire fault, you don't…" InuYasha cut her off by lifting her up; with his hands securely holding her back and the back of her knees.

"Don't be, it's okay." Yasha said as he growled at Kouga, who seemed to be pretty pissed off that the hanyou was holding Kagome. It wasn't until the bell rang that the miko jumped out of his arms and once again took hold of his hand towards their class.

-----

"You want me to get WHAT?!!" InuYasha exclaimed into the phone, at the store.

"Kagome, why couldn't you or Sango get them; at least Shippo or Miroku?

"What do you mean Miroku had to take his mother to the doctor? Why?

"Gross, I really didn't want to know that!

"Well, I know I asked it's just…

"Okay, Okay, I'm getting it, bye." After his talk, Inuyasha finally headed towards one of the most awkward places in the store. He almost thought he could feel everybody's non-existent stares burn away at his back as he grabbed an arm load of products that Kagome desired then headed for the registers. He really wanted to go to a self checkout aisle but they were al either full or not operational. He mumbled, "Stupid people," as he headed towards an almost empty cashier where a young girl, about his age, was waving an older woman's therapeutic cream over the scanner. After what seemed like ten minutes, the elderly lady grabbed her items and was on her way. The cashier rolled her eyes at the older woman's attempts of trying to check to make sure everything was there. Once she turned her head towards the hanyou, she couldn't take her eyes off his long luscious silver hair. She could tell he was just as frustrated with the elderly woman as she was but once after glancing at his face, the cashier starred back at his hair. Looking up at her, InuYasha meet two piercing violet eyes who continued to stare at him until he rudely snapped, "What?" Leaning forward, she slipped her fingers through his hair as he got a good look at her name tag just above her over exposure of cleavage. Stepping back, the hanyou stated, "Okay…Yura…I don't have time for this." InuYasha scanned his items fast enough for him to slide out a credit card through the machine and sign his name. She purred, "What's the hurry? You got the wrong products if it's just you and your hand tonight…" In a matter of seconds, he disappeared from her sight but a silver strand was left in her hand.

-----

"Myoga, Myoga, come open this door!" InuYasha grumbled into his cell phone before the old man hobbled to the door. There were whispers of, "Ungrateful children" and "Loud little bastard" that escaped the janitor's mouth but the hanyou ignored him. Once they got to their destination, Kagome searched through her backpack for the combination.

"You know, I could just rip it off." InuYasha gave a devilish smile as he bared his claws and held them up about to strike.

"No, no, we got to keep it intact and in the same condition if we want our plan to work," Sango said as she later giggled at her own thoughts.

(Flashback)

Sango and Kagome walked into the office with blank expressions as they told the secretary that Kagome didn't remember her locker combination. The secretary handed them a big binder filled with people's combinations saying, "Knock yourselves out," as she continued to her mindless work.

(End Flashback)

"Stupid people are funny." Sango snickered as Kagome found the combination.

-----

Kikyo boldly strutted through the school alone which was not such a good idea. The miko didn't know the whereabouts of the other two whores were so she continued to her locker. Nobody was there at all, nobody lingering there as usual but Kikyo didn't seem to notice that. A group of people hid behind corners, items for launch laid firmly in their hands waiting for the right time. Finally, Kikyo opened he locker to find a huge sign that read:

WE KNOW IT'S HARD JOUT HERE FOR A HOE, SO HERE' SOMETHING FOR AFTER THOSE NIGHTS!

There was nothing.

All that was bestowed in front of her was the sign. Expecting some sort of prank that would blow up in her face, Kikyo grinned. It wasn't until she noticed a string that was attacked to the top of the sign did she realize something but it was too late.

"MERRY CHIRSTMAS, SLUT!" Kagome shouted as she pulled on the string, the sign tore down only for substance filled balloons to plummet down on her from the top of her locker. She screamed as she put her hands over her head as the cream hit her with nasty splats all over her head. Sango and Shippo came out of the corners flinging more balloons at her, as Miroku and InuYasha handed them their ammo. Kikyo was soon on the ground covered in the cream that was ejected from her locker and the others hand. A new sign was on display at the back of her locker with glow-in-the-dark letters:

TIS' THE SEASON FOR GIVING SO WE THOUGHT WE GIVE KIKYO VAGISIL AND PREPHEATION H FOR THE HOLIDAYS. HAPPY EARLY CHRISTMAS! KIKYO, YOU'RE A HO, HO, HO!

Out of nowhere, Kagome threw a rewired joy buzzer contraption on the locker. The creamed covered miko carefully stood up but had a failed attempt as she fell back down due to the slippery substances. Reading the sign, she tried to take the sign down but she was shocked as the joy buzzer denied her attempts. There was noting she could do; the locker wouldn't close so now everybody could read it and Kikyo was covered in the cream that started to make her skin tingle. She only knew one thing in her mind: Kagome was going to pay, she sure as hell was.

A/N: yayayay! Coolie, I got my 13th chapter done so let's be happy people. Sorry about the confusion for those people. At one point in time I changed my name but found that it wasn't a time to change it. I change it later, Okay people READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW MAKE THE STORY COME ALONG!


End file.
